


Plans Don’t Always, Well.... Go To Plan

by ButterGirlEpic



Category: Captain America: Winter Solider, Deadpool - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Again I Will Trigger Warning Every Chapter, Because Sleep Is For The Week, Cassie Is A Cute Disaster Bisexual Bean And No You Can’t Change My Mind, Civil War And Infinity War Dont Happen, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im So Sorry If I’ve Forgotten Some, Jim And Maggie Are Homophobic Pieces Of Shit, Like Peter And Shuri, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, New tags will be added, Nick Fury Is A Bit Of An Arsehole But Still Has A Heart, Ok Imma Stop Before This Gets Too Long, People Who Have Never Met In Canon Are Besties, Slightly De-age Wade Wilson, Slightly De-aged Tony Stark, Steve And Tony Like To Adopt Random Kids Who Are Trained To Kill, Suicide Attempt, Super!Family, This Really Doesnt Make Sense In The Timelines, This Sounds Real Dark But It Will Get Fluffer As It Goes On, Trigger Warnings Will Be At The Start Of Every Chapter, X-Men And Avengers Crossover Is Gonna Give Me LIFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterGirlEpic/pseuds/ButterGirlEpic
Summary: (This is an mpreg so if you don’t like that DONT READ THIS)The title explains everything - Even for Earth’s mightiest heroes, sometimes things don’t happen as planned





	1. We Find Love In The Worst Of Places

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE STARTING THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

Wade walked into the bar the same way he always did. The same stupid half-grin and the same walk that said "I'm more important than you, so get the fuck outta my way".   
"Wade Wilson, patron saint of the pitiful! What can I do for you today?" Weasel greeted his best friend. Wade sighed and looked back up at him. "I'd... I'd love a blow job."   
Weasel sighed. "God, me too."   
"The drink, moose knuckle. But first..." Wade placed a gold card on the table, the name JEREMY GARRET engraved in capitals on the front. Wade turned his head to the side out of boredom. He saw a small figure in a light blue hoodie, hood up, hunched over his phone while slowly sipping on a can of coca-cola.   
"Kaluha, Baileys and whipped cream. I give you a blow job.... w-why dud you make that?" Weasel said as he pushed the shot glass towards his friend. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. Give that to Buck, tell him it's from Boothe. Little foreplay." Wade passed the drink to the girl who placed it on her drinks tray. As expected, a fight started, but that was expected. Weasel was cleaning out some glasses, when Wade tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, who's fresh meat over there?" He asked, pointing to the small person in the blue hoodie. "Oh, him? He came in 'bout 2 hours ago. He doesn’t talk that much." Weasel replied, pouring himself another drink. Wade was quite interested in the small boy, trying to find out something about him for reasons he didn't quite understand. "What's his name?" Wade said, still staring at the small boy, who was seemingly stuck in the same position - hunced over a can of coke, scrolling through various social medias. Peter glanced over to Wade. The small boy became clearly physically uncomfortable, before leaving his bar stool and moving to an empty table directly behind Wade. Peter was secretly glancing up at Wade, who was laughing with his friend. “He’s cute.” Wade said bluntly, swivelling his bar stool round to check out the boy, who was basically engulfed in his blue hoodie. Wade nudged Weasel with his elbow. “What you say his name was again?” Wade said, not breaking his slightly creeper stare, eyeing the teen up and down. “Ummm... started with a P..... Peter I think it was. Maybe you should go talk to him.” Weasel pointed at the boy before going back to cleaning more beer and shot glasses. “You read my fucking mind.” Wade said before making his way over to Peter’s table.   
When Peter spotted Wade coming over to his table he felt like he might puke out of nervousness. This *extremely* good looking ma- no, Greek God - was walking in his direction. Peter somewhat collected himself before the man sat opposite him. “Hey there, baby boy.” Wade said. Peter slowly let down the hood of his hoodie. “Hi.” Peter said swiftly.   
“Oh, aren’t you a little young to be checking me out?” Wade said confidently. “No, I wasn’t .... I don’t ..... I.....” Peter stuttered before gulping. “How old are you anyway, Peter?” Wade asked before taking another sip of his drink. Peter was slightly confused at how this stranger knew his name. “How... how do you know my name?” Peter asked, genuinely terrified that the blond was a stalker. Wade simply pointed at Weasel while silently taking another sip.   
Peter was slightly relieved that Wade wasn’t a stalker, as he clearly remembered telling the bartender his name. “What’s... what’s.... what’s your..” Peter stuttered. “Wade Wilson.” Wade finished, understanding what the small anxious boy was trying to ask. Wade let out a small grin. Peter covered his hands with his hoodie.  
“Want me to buy you a drink or what?” Wade broke the silence between them. “Sure.” Peter replied. Wade came back with two Jack Daniel and Cokes. “Oh.... um, I can’t drink.” Peter stated as Wade shoved the alcohol in front of him. Wade giggled. “What, you driving home?”   
“No, I’m not 21 yet. And I can’t drive anyway.”  
Wade laughed. “Now I know you’re too innocent for me.”   
“I wouldn’t be so sure...” Peter mumbled. Wade looked up from his drink. “How old are you anyway?” Wade asked, genuinely curious about the answer. Peter hesitated before answering “17.” He said swiftly. Wade was surprised. Extremely young, but older than he expected. The kid looked about 13. “24. And don’t take this wrong, but you look about 12.” Wade pointed out. “It’s fine. I get that lot actually.” Peter said as he smiled.   
Wade gently pushed the drink towards Peter. “C’mon, try it.” Wade said simply.   
Peter raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it illegal?”   
“Awww... cute. Honey, everything here is illegal.”   
Peter gulped before grabbing the glass. “My dads are gunna kill me.” Peter said before sipping the alcohol.   
Wade slowly leaned closer. Peter definitely uncomfortable now. “Wow.... are you trying to kiss me?” Peter said before pushing Wade back into his seat. ‘Oh yeah, Wade. You may be a stunner, but not every man is gunna go gay for you.’ Wade thought. Wade snapped out of his little love trance.   
“Yeah.” Wade answered. He did want to kiss him, but then again, he was a little tipsy. “But, like I said, you are definitely too innocent for a guy like me.” Wade said before backing up in his seat. Peter took another sip of his drink, his arm slightly shaking from nervousness, not even trying to counter Wade with all the shit Peter had gone through as Spider-Man himself. “Hey. You busy?” Wade said after he finished the Jack and Coke. “No?” Peter asked, confused. Peter looked at his watch. 11:39. His curfew was 12:30 am. He had time, right?   
“So, what are we gunna do?” Peter asked, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders.   
“Whatever I want.” Wade replied simply.   
Peter’s whole body tensed up. “Wow, wow, wow..... are you trying to hook up with me?”   
Wade grinned. “Would you say no to that?”  
“Do you want the answer I want to give you or the truthful one?”  
“Truth.” Wade said as he leaned back in his chair.   
“Then I wouldn’t say no to that.” Peter chuckled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip Because I’m Lazy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Time to put balls in holes. You agreed to whatever I want.” Wade said gently, Peter’s arms wrapped around the elders neck. “I get it,” Peter said “You love Ski-ball. More than you love.... sex.”   
“It’s a tough call. Get ready to get your ass handed to you.”   
Peter removed his arms from around the blond’s neck. “Ok then, bring it.” The teen said.   
Wade threw the heavy black ball into the 100,000 points hole. “Ruh-Roh.” Peter said, imitating Scooby-Doo (Which was still Peter’s favourite TV show, even in his teenage years).   
“Ruh-Roh.” Wade copied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Voltron, Defender Of The Universe ring, por favor.” Wade said as he slammed all 256,471 tickets onto the prize counter.   
“And I will take the gummy bears.” Peter said.   
The person behind the counter shuffled with the tickets for a short while, before grabbing one of the rings and placing it on the table. “You are now the proud defender of the planet Arus.” He then placed a pack of gummies next to the ring “And you can now eat something.”   
Peter gave a polite smile to the man behind the counter.   
“M’lady.” Was expected joked before extending out his arm, Peter hooking onto it. Peter looked down at his watch. 12:17.   
“I’m sorry, but I have to go. You know. Curfew.” Peter said, slightly disappointed that he had to leave. “Aww c’mon. You’re already out. Break the rules.” Wade said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.  
You know what? Peter kinda didn’t what to go home. The whole reason Peter went out was because he had a fight with Tony. “Sure. Why not?” Peter said, putting his hood back up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wade and Peter had decided to go back to Wade’s apartment for a couple hours. Peter’s hoodie was soaking from the rainy walk. He. Was. FREEZING.   
Wade noticed the brown haired boy visibly shaking, when he looked up from his video game. The blond bit down his controller and grabbed a blanket off of a chair, and wrapped the high-schooler in it.   
Wade then did something he thought he might regret in a few seconds. 

 

He kissed the brown haired teen on the cheek. And as he went to walk away, the 24 year-old felt something grab his arm and spin him around. Peter then shoved him back on the bed. Wade then edged closer to Peter’s face. 

He then pushed both of their lips together. 

Peter could already taste the whiskey on Wade’s breath. Wade then pulled away from the smaller boy. “Are you gonna be okay with this?” Wade asked softly.   
Peter nodded. Wade moved his hands to Peter’s small waist. 

 

This was gonna be a fun night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
IMPLIED SMUT AHEAD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both men were breathing heavily. Peter head was laying on Wade’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.   
Wade’s arm was wrapped around Peter’s hips, the teen’s fingers interlocked with his.   
Peter then caught a glimpse of the time. 4:23 am.   
Peter finally shot out of the bed and swiftly picked up his clothes.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” Wade whispered.   
“I was supposed to be home 4 hours ago! My parents are gonna kill me!” Peter replied, panicked.   
“Hey, hey, hey... calm down.” Wade gently soothed Peter. “They can’t stay mad forever.”   
Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair.   
“Bye.” Peter said swiftly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter was running home when he felt a tear running down his cheek. He didn’t know why. 

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. He pulled out his phone to check the time. The small boy noticed a piece of paper stuck to the back of his phone case. He unfolded and smiled at the note. 

WADE 

(Insert phone number here) 

CALL ME 


	2. You Never Know What’s Possible Until It Happens

Peter burst through the door, waiting for the shitstorm of emotions and swears to hit him like a brick wall.  
He looked around. Empty.  
Kitchen. Empty.  
Bedrooms. Empty.  
Labs. Empty.  
Conference rooms. Empty.  
Amour rooms. Empty.  
It was so quiet. Something Peter wasn’t too used to while in the Avengers Headquaters.  
Where was everyone?  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Tony woke up, a pain in the side of his head. His vision was blurry, and he could only see a bright light in his eyes. He went to shield hus eyes from the light, but he couldn’t move his hands. Something was restricting his movements.  
Tony looked down. He was chained.  
Tony saw a small symbol engraved on the metal. A octopus with a skull for a head.

 

Fuck. Hydra. 

 

Then Tony heard a voice. A recognisable voice. It couldn’t name the person, but he just knew the voice.  
The voice was definitely male.  
And Sokovian.  
The man leaned over Tony. Oh, and Tony fucking recognised that face.

 

Fucking. Zemo.

 

“Good, you’re awake.” Zemo said, with a evil grin spread across his face.  
Tony tried to move his legs and his arms, and he tried to break the chains. It was no use though. The chains were made out of vibraniam. Practically unbreakable.  
“What are you doing, you asshat?!” Tony snapped.  
“An experiment. And you are the perfect candidate.” Zemo said simply. There was another man next to counter, mixing many colourful chemicals together in a beaker. The ‘scientist’ walked closer to Tony. He had a syringe filled with a yellowish liquid - a very similar colour to iodine.  
Tony tried to move away, but to no avail. Zemo pulled Tony’s shirt up to his chest. Tony tried to squirm - not to get away, but so they couldn’t do their job properly. The ‘scientist’ finally grabbed the billionaire’s waist, and with the man’s strength, it didn’t take much to keep the restrained man in place. The ‘scientist’ took the syringe, and jabbed it into Tony’s lower stomach.  
The billionaire’s stomach felt like it was on fire. It was burning from the inside out. He screamed loudly, probably almost bursting Zemo’s eardrums.  
“What did you just do?!” Tony scream-asked.  
“We might as well just tell you. It’s not like you’re going to be able to tell anyone. Hydra’s motto is ‘When one head is cut off, two more take its place’. When the Avengers took off with the Winter Soldier, we lost too many soldiers to maintain that. So, we figured we needed to make more. And we are used your body to make more. Forever.”  
Tony looked at the Sokovian with wide eyes. He was in shock.  
Surely he wasn’t going to be stuck here forever. The Avengers would save him. 

Steve would save him.

The ‘scientist’ came at him with another syringe. An opaque blue liquid this time. Tony didn’t even try to move away this time - it would be useless. Tony felt a few hot tears spill down his cheeks, gritting his teeth as the waves of pain came and left. 

Then all three men heard distant crashing and screaming. 

Tony tiredly grinned. He slowly turned his head to Zemo. “It’s too late. They’re already here.” Tony lazily - but somehow still happily - said.  
As if by magic, the metal door was knocked down by none other than Tony’s better half - Steve Rogers.  
Steve was so blinded by rage, immediately smashing his shield into the unknown ‘scientist’s head, knocking him out on the spot. 

Zemo wasn’t too hard either. A few head smashes into the counter top and the Sokovian was collapsed on the ground, bleeding from his temple. 

Steve then ran to his husband. He was heartbroken by the state of his husband - hair sticking up, sweating all over, tears rushing down his face. Vunrable.

“Tony!” Steve yelled, pressing the playboy’s lips to his. The blond went to lift his husband up, when the chains slammed against the brown-haired man’s wrists. Tony screamed in pain again. Steve put his hand against his husband’s cheek to reassure him that everything was gonna be okay. Steve tried to break the chains with his bare hands to no success. The blond looked around the room, searching for something to break the vibranium. Steve’s eyes landed on his shield, knowing it was the only way.  
“Tony, this is gonna be scary, but you gotta trust me, okay?”  
Tony nodded lazily. Steve pulled his shield from the now dead ‘scientist’s head, walking back up to the metal table Tony was strapped to.  
Steve lifted his shield above the vibranium hand cuffs, and he quickly slammed it down.  
It worked. The cuffs broke without hurting the playboy’s wrist.  
He did it with other cuff, and finally just ripping off the leather restraints around Tony’s ankles.  
Steve picked up his husband bridal style and carried him out of the broken building. 

Tony was grateful for his husband.

 

He would stick with him no matter what, right?


	3. A Lots Happens At Once When You’re An Avenger

Steve was sat next to his billionaire husband, stroking his hair. Tony was in shock. Understandably so, he had just been tortured by Hydra, and who knows what kind of chemicals Zemo had pumped into Tony’s small, 5’8” body.   
Tony wasn’t talking, which was unusual for his big ass mouth. He finally said something after a few hours. “Stevie...” Tony said sadly and tiredly. “Hi, baby.” Steve replied quietly.  
“Stevie, I’m sorry.”   
“Why are -you- sorry, I’m the one that got you into this mess.”   
“Stevie...”   
Tony was repeating the same word over and over again. Everyone was standing around the couple, but were all simultaneously backing up - none of them had seen Tony like this.   
It was 10:30 am on a Saturday. Peter hated seeing his parents like this, especially after rough missions. He didn’t want to be in the lab. It’s not like he didn’t like the lab, it had just seen so many injuries and near-death experiences that it was practically associated with them at this point. “Peter, if you wanna leave you can. I know you don’t like being here.” Steve said to his son.   
“Yeah. I’m gonna go to Ned’s house.” Peter replied.   
“Ok, kid.”   
Peter went out of the room, and grabbed a bag. He put his phone, phone charger, headphones and an extra jacket in it. Of course he wasn’t going to Ned’s. I think you already know where he was going.

Wade’s.

He called the blonde, quietly so no one could hear him.   
“Hey, baby boy.” The blonde said as he picked up the phone.   
“Can I come over?” Peter asked shyly.   
“Of course, baby boy. Get your ass over here.”   
Peter half laughed, half sighed. “I’ll be there soon.”   
Peter hung up the phone. The teenage boy was about to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Natasha behind him.   
“Okay, be straight with me kid - where you really going?” Natasha said bluntly.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I can tell when people are lying, Peter - I’m a spy, I’m practically a professional at it. So, where you really going?”   
Peter hesitated for a bit. “I - I met a guy,”   
Peter started, “and I kind of l-like him. And I think he’s into me too.”   
Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. She nodded her head for a few seconds. “Please don’t say anything. Especially to my dads.” Peter pleaded.  
“Okay. Won’t say a word.”   
“Thank you! Thank you so much!”   
“Now, shoo, kid. Don’t want your date to get cold.”   
Peter sighed and rolled his eyes at the red head. Natasha grinned at the high-schooler. “Wait, Peter!” Natasha called.   
“What?”   
“One last question. How big’s the age gap?” Natasha asked.  
“Not.... not huge.” Peter replied.  
“Less than ten years?”   
“Of course it is.”   
“Less than five years?”   
Peter looked down at his feet. “It’s bigger than five years?!” Natasha asked, kind of shocked.   
“Yeah..” was all Peter could mutter. Natasha have Peter a look as to say ‘How big is the gap?’.  
“It’s.... it’s seven years.” Peter mumbled.   
“He’s - he’s twenty-four?” Natasha whispered. Peter nodded.   
“Well, as long as he’s treating you right, do what you wanna do.” Natasha said to the small teenager.   
“Please don’t tell my dads.” Peter pleaded again. Natasha made a small cross over her heart. Peter half smiled.  
“I’m gonna go.”  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Peter knocked on Wade’s apartment door. The blonde opened the door, eating a slice of pizza. “Hi, baby boy.”  
“Wade, stop calling me that!” Peter whined.   
“But you’re my baby boy!”   
Peter grinned at the floor. “Wade, I need to ask you something.”  
“I do too. But you go first, baby.”   
“Is this a thing?” Peter asked, looking up at the blonde.   
“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”   
“Yeah.... I guess.”   
Wade pulled out a ring pop. “I was going to ask the exact same thing, Peter.”   
Peter smiled at the ring pop. “Peter, will you be my boyfriend?”   
“Of course I will.”   
Wade slipped the ring pop onto the teen’s small middle finger. The brown-haired boy tasted the ring pop a few times, before he smiled up at his new boyfriend.   
Wade put an arm around the small boy’s waist and lifted him until they were the same height. Peter kicked his feet lightly, making Wade giggle. Wade pressed his chapped lips against Peter’s soft lips.   
“I love you.” Wade said with a smile.  
“I can’t believe that we’ve only known each other for a few days and you’re already my first official boyfriend.” Peter said back to the blonde.  
“I’m honoured to be the first.”   
Wade finally put Peter down onto his bed, and kissed him again. “Wade..” Peter moaned. Wade grinned, and moved down to the younger’s neck, sucking lightly for a few seconds, leaving pinkish-red marks on the skin.   
“No, stop. Wade, stop.”  
The blond stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at Peter with concerned eyes.   
“I don’t wanna do this right now, Wade.”  
“Okay, baby.”   
Peter took off his shirt, and then Wade’s.   
Wade raised an eyebrow at Peter. “I thought we weren’t having sex.”   
Peter giggled at the elder. “Doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle.”   
The young boy tucked his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Wade went to grab the remote when Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
“How are you are strong?” Wade asked, surprise in his voice. Peter shrugged. Of course it was because of his spider sense, but he couldn’t tell Wade that - he would freak the fuck out.   
Peter snuggled deeper into Wade’s neck, pressing little kisses against his collarbone. “I don’t wanna watch anything.”  
“Then, you know what we can do?”  
Wade pulled out the Wham! record and placed it on the record player. The lyrics of ‘Careless Whisper’ echoed throughout the room.

# I’m never gonna dance again #  
# Guilty feet have got no rythym #  
# Though it’s easy to pretend #   
# I know you’re not a fool #

Peter bobbed his head lightly to the tune of the song, a small smile on his face. Wade got up off the bed.   
Peter looked up at Wade, sadness in his eyes. “Where you going?”  
Wade extended his hand out to the younger. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Just take it.” Wade whispered.  
Peter gently took Wade’s hand, and the blond pulled his boyfriend up and out of the bed. Wade wrapped his arm around his delicate boyfriend’s waist, brushing a few stray hairs behind his ear with the other hand.   
“Wade, I... I don’t know how to dance.”   
“Doesn’t matter.”   
Peter wrapped his arms slowly around his boyfriend’s neck.   
# Should have known better than to cheat a friend #  
# And waste the chance that I’ve been given #  
# So, I’m never gonna dance again #  
# The way I danced with you #  
Peter laid his small head against the top of the blond’s chest, both slightly swaying to the music.   
Peter looked up at the clock. “I.. um - I have to go home.”   
“Oh, come on. Ten more minutes won’t kill you.”   
Peter sat on the bed.   
“Peter, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”   
“You said you have two dads.... who are they?”   
Peter gulped. “Why - why do you ask?”  
“Because I thing I’ve seen you with two guys before, and they looked like they could be your dads.”   
“About that...” Peter said hesitantly.   
Wade raised an eyebrow at his better half.   
“My... my dads,” Peter pauses for a second. “Never mind.”  
“No, tell me.”   
“My dads are... Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.” The second part was said barely above a whisper.   
Wade looked at the younger with wide eyes. “What in the actual ass fuck?!”  
“Wade, I know you’re mad, understandably so - but please...”  
“No, I’m not mad. It’s just - Peter - I am a merc. Your parents KILL people like me.”  
“Wade, the won’t kill you.”  
“Yes they will, and they will dump my corpse outside your bedroom. And then the only thing you can fuck is a lifeless body. Which is very wrong. And very illegal.”   
Peter tucked his knees up to his chest, biting on his nails. Tears were forming in his small, light eyes. Wade sighed and hugged his baby boy, pressing a kiss to his messy mop of brown hair. They just sat there, rocking each other for a few seconds. “Okay, now I really have to go.” Peter said, barely above a whisper.   
“Bye, baby boy.”  
The couple shared a small kiss before Peter stepped out the door.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
The sound of Tony hurling into the small white toilet could be heard from Steve and Tony’s bathroom....


	4. Lows Can Get Real Low

TRIGGER WARNINGS/ GENERAL WARNINGS : MPREG (It’s happening my friends!), FLASHBACKS TO PAST TORTURE (It will get pretty graphic, so if you know you’re not going to be able to handle that, read until the point where Bucky has a flashback)

Tony was sitting on the lab bed, legs crossed and head down. Bruce and Steve were either side of him, looking at the little ball he had become.  
“Tony, we need to check you over. If this is something to do with Hydra, it could be lethal to your body.” Bruce said quietly.  
“Fine.” Tony reluctantly agreed. Tony gagged a couple times, and Bruce grabbed the sick bowl. Tony threw up again, letting out a few small tears. Whenever the puke made its way up Tony’s throat, it felt like fire.  
Tony took a few seconds to recover, then laid on the bed.  
“What are you gonna do?” Steve asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the blond. “I’m gonna do an ultrasound first, just to rule out any signs of organ damage. Then, if I can’t see any organ damage, I’m just gonna do a blood test to check his vitals.” The scientist explained. Steve have a small nod. Tony looked at Bruce, fear in his eyes.  
“Tony, this isn’t the first time I’ve done an ultrasound on you. You know that I know what I’m doing.”  
Tony nodded lazily. Tony rolled up his sweater, and Bruce squirted the cold gel onto his stomach. Tony flinched at the sudden freezing feeling on his stomach. Bruce pushed the wand around on Tony’s stomach, checking the small screen for any damages in his body.  
But, Bruce saw something. A shape. A blob shape. Tony’s eyes widened at the picture on the screen. He tried to speak, but no words would come out of his throat. He finally cleared his throat and spoke, tripping over every word.  
“That- that looks like...” Tony couldn’t get the rest of the sentence.  
“I know, it looks like a uterus.” Bruce finished the billionaire’s sentence for him.  
Steve was in shock. “Wait, Hydra did that? They put a uterus in Tony?”  
“No - no they didn’t. They.... the-“ Tony felt the vomit rising again halfway through his sentence. Steve grabbed the sick bowl again, rubbing his husband’s back as he threw up again. “S - sorry.” Tony choked out.  
“Don’t worry. We’ve seen worse.” Bruce said, trying to reassure his friend.  
“But, what I was trying to say was, they injected me with chemicals. They said that there were gonna use my body to make more soldiers for them. This must of been what they were doing.”  
“Well, the fact that you have a uterus isn’t the only thing.” Bruce loud-whispered.  
“What?” Tony asked, wiping the vomit from the corners of his mouth.  
“The uterus, it has babies in it.” Bruce continued.  
Tony looked at him in shock. “That’s not possible.”  
“It’s what the machine shows.”  
“The machine is broken!”  
“I just got it serviced last week, it should be fine.”  
Tony was hyperventilating. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.” Steve said, trying to calm Tony down. It was a panic attack. Steve cuddled his husband into his chest.  
Bruce quietly got up to leave the couple alone. “Wait, Bruce!” Tony called. Bruce stopped at the doorway and turned to face his friend. “You said ‘babies’. How - how many are there?” Tony stuttered.  
“Twins. You’re having twins.”  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“Wait, so you’re pregnant?” Clint said in a shocked tone to Tony.  
“Apparently. It - it was what Hydra did to me. They put a chemical in me that would make the uterus grow, then put Cap’s DNA in that uterus.” Tony explained, choking up with tears half-way through the sentence.  
Steve clutched his husband’s hand, stroking his thumb over the smaller man’s knuckles.  
“How far along are you?” Wanda asked gently.  
“Two months.” Tony whispered back. The billionaire rested his head on his supersoldier’s shoulder.  
“Guys, can we be left alone for a bit?” Steve asked his team. They all slowly left one by one.  
Tony was still silent against Steve’s shoulder. Steve scooped Tony up in his arms, carrying the brunette to their bed. Steve laid his husband on the soft, white mattress and watched as he clung to a pillow. “We told them. We actually told them.” Tony said under his breath.  
Steve laid down next to his husband. Tony brushed his fingers through Steve’s long, blonde hair.  
The door creaked and Peter stepped into the room. Steve turned his head to face his son. Tony shoved his head further into his pillow.  
The reaction Tony was most scared of was Peter’s. It was because Peter was one of the people he loved most in the entire world. Tony loved his son.  
Steve sat up in the bed. “Peter,” Steve started.  
“Is dad really pregnant?” Peter asked, barely above a whisper.  
Steve nodded. Steve stood up and took his son out of the room.  
“I know this is the weirdest thing. Ever. But, you’re Dad’s in..... shock. He was scared about what you where gonna think.”  
Peter was smiling widely.  
“You’re happy....” Steve commented.  
“I’m gonna be a big brother!”  
“Yeah.... you are, kid.”  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Bruce was in his lab, filing through paperwork and scientific theories.  
He heard a knock on one the glass walls behind him. The scientist turned around to see Bucky standing there, Sam behind him.  
“I - I need to talk to you....” Bucky said, quietly.  
Bruce motioned for Bucky to sit on the hospital bed. Bucky did as he was told.  
“So.... why’d you come and see me?”  
“You know what Hydra did to Tony....” Bucky started.  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at the supersoilder.  
Bucky tried to speak, but choked on a few tears.  
Sam started speaking for Bucky. “Remember when Buck got kidnapped by Hydra ‘bout 7 months ago?”  
Bruce nodded.  
“Well, they did the same thing to Buck that they did to Tony. But, his is a bit more complicated. With Tony, they injected Cap’s DNA into him. However, with Buck -“ Sam explained.  
“They injected me with my own DNA.” Bucky interrupted.  
“Okay.” Bruce commented. “Just... lay down and I’ll do an ultrasound.”  
Bucky laid down, still crying a little bit, and rolled up his shirt (which was actually Sam’s).  
Bucky flinched at the coldness on his stomach. Buck looked at his boyfriend, fear in his eyes. Sam stroked Bucky’s hair, attempting to calm him.  
The ultrasound showed up on the screen.  
“Bucky, you are pregnant,” Bruce said. “With twins.”  
“I knew it.” Bucky whispered.  
“Bucky, that’s not all.” Bruce interrupted.  
“What?”  
“You’re already 7 and a half months pregnant.” Bruce explained.  
Bucky didn’t even looked shock at this point. He was..... ashamed. Ashamed of being pregnant with children that Hydra was going to turn into monsters. 

This couldn’t happen. Not again.

•••••Flashback to when Bucky was still under Hydra’s control - this is where the torture comes in and it will get pretty graphic, so if you don’t like that then skip this bit••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_“You’ve failed.” Brock’s voice echoed through the room. “You where supposed to provide us with more soldiers. And you couldn’t do it.”_ _Bucky stared at Brock blankly. Bucky had children inside of him, but he didn’t understand that. All he understood was fight, kill, repeat._ _“You couldn’t keep our soldiers safe. And I really don’t want to do this. But, I have to.” Brock stood in front of Bucky._ _The mouth guard Bucky always was allowed to bite down on when they experimented on him was placed in his mouth._ _Then, they did something horrible._ _They took a blade...._ _And they brought it up to Bucky’s stomach...._ _And they sliced him open._ _They pulled out the babies._ _Why where Hydra doing this? It was because Bucky miscarried the male soldier inside him during a mission._ _Bucky had a male and female soldier inside him. Hydra had said multiple times that the female soldier was only allowed to live if the male soldier did. They pulled out the dead little boy first, Bucky only getting a glimpse of his son. Then they pulled out his daughter. The baby was... crying. She was alive. Bucky was forced to watch as they killed his daughter. Every time he tried to turn away, Brock turned his face back to the team killing his child. Brock leaned into Bucky’s ear and whispered something he couldn’t quite hear, but sounded along the lines of ‘this is what you get for killing my daughter’. Bucky felt something that he hadn’t felt for a while..... sadness. He screamed into his mouth guard, and fought against his restraints. Bucky’s metal arm broke through the chains, and he ripped the chains off his other arm. There where six men in there, including Bucky. Bucky had knocked all of them out in a matter of seconds. He dragged himself over to the metal table his babies limb bodies where on. He stroked their little baby cheeks, kissing their foreheads. “I’m sorry I failed you...” Bucky sobbed. For a few seconds, he wasn’t the Winter Soldier. He was Bucky again. Bucky felt something stab him in the neck. A tranquilliser. “I love you....” Bucky said, as he passed out onto the floor, hitting his head on the table on the way down._ •••Back to the present time•••••••••••••

Sam was shaking Bucky lightly. “Buck, Buck, Buck! Snap out of it!”  
Bucky finally opened his eyes to see the lab around him.  
Bruce has left already.  
“You had one of your flashbacks, didn’t you?” Sam asked gently.  
Bucky nodded. Sam places a hand on Bucky’s cheek, wiping away his tears.  
“It’s okay.” Sam reassured. 

“I love you....” Bucky whispered to Sam, a hand placed on his stomach.

It’s gonna be okay. 

No, it wouldn’t be.

It really wouldn’t be.

Hydra would take the babies.

Turn them into monsters. 

Bucky wouldn’t be able to handle the grief of losing more children.

Bucky couldn’t do this.

“We can do this, Buck. I know it’s sudden, and the babies are coming in a month and a half, but it gonna be okay.” Sam reassured.

Bucky nodded. He trusted his boyfriend, but he couldn’t trust his own mind. 

He couldn’t trust himself. 

He couldn’t raise a family.


	5. Unstable

TRIGGER WARNING : MISCARRIAGE, SUICIDE ATTEMPT, MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM

Bucky had a plan.  
Everyone would hate him for it, but it was his choice.   
All the emotions swirled though his head. Pain, sadness, anxiety, doubt. Bucky was sick of feeling everything at once. 

And now he was pregnant again. With twins. Just like before. 

Hydra was going to take them away - that’s what Bucky thought. He couldn’t be responsible for Hydra raising more monsters.  
Then he hesitated. He would hate himself for doing this. But then again...

 

He already hated himself. 

 

Bucky was in the basement. There was about 25 flights of stairs above the concrete floor. Bucky climbed over the railings of the stairs, the back of his shoes touching the slight edge of the stairs that extended out past the railing.   
He leaned out. He didn’t fall yet, but just leaned out. To feel the fear.   
His last moments.  
Bucky regretted so much of his life. The pain he had caused, the lives he’d ruined.  
He felt so wrong, so unstable until Sam showed him what it was like to be treated like a normal human for once in about 80 years. That also came with the lesson that no bad deed goes unpunished.   
And when Sam kissed him, God, it felt so right. 

~~Flashback to about 11 months ago~~

_Bucky was in his room, shirt off. He was bleeding inbetween the joint of his vibranium arm and his real skin.  
Bucky had to hand it to Shuri though. Bucky had had the arm for about 6 months, and this was the first time this had happened.   
With his old arm, this happened about twice a month.   
Bucky heard a knock at the door of his bedroom. He assumed it was Steve. “Come in.” He shouted at the person on the other side of the door.   
To his shock it was Sam that opened the door.  
Bucky and Sam had a really weird relationship.  
Bucky definitely had a schoolgirl crush on Sam, and Bucky definitely did NOT want Sam to know any detail about it.   
“I came to give you something to eat.” Sam started “Shit, are you bleeding?”   
Bucky was flattered by the genuine concern in his voice. “It’s nothing. It just... happens now and again.”   
Sam nodded. He pushed a small bowl filled with plain spaghetti towards Bucky. “I cooked it.”  
Bucky blushed slightly. “Thanks.”   
The man that he might well love made him something. The man he might well love might actually care about him.  
Bucky had to remove the hand putting pressure on to eat.   
“Why don’t you put your metal arm back on?” Sam asked.  
“It would make my shoulder bleed more.”   
There was a couple of seconds of silence between the two.  
“Here.” Sam said.   
Sam took the cloth on the table and pressed it against Bucky’s shoulder. “Tell me if I’m pushin’ down too hard.”  
Bucky picked up the fork and shoved a good mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth. Sam smiled.   
He liked that Bucky was eating somewhat normally.  
“T-thanks. I think it’s stopped bleeding now.” Bucky whispered.   
The wound definitely hadn’t stopped bleeding.   
Before Bucky could get up, Sam went over to the bathroom and locked the door from the outside. “What are you doing?” Bucky asked.  
“I know that look, Bucky. You’re blaming yourself for what Hydra did to you. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
Bucky looked at the ground.  
Sam sighed. “Bucky...”_

_“Why do you care?” Bucky interrupted._

_“Bucky, what do you mean?”_

_“Just answer the question.”_

_“Because I just do.”_

_“Answer the question, Sam!” Bucky yelled._

_“Because I love you!” Sam yelled back._

_“W-what?” Bucky stuttered._

_“I mean - I love you, Bucky.”_

_“I still don’t understand...”_

_Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked over to Bucky and flopped down onto the bed._

_And Sam pushed his and Bucky’s lips together._

_“You get it now?” Sam asked._

_“I-I, yeah. Definitely get it now.”_

~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memory brought salty tears to Bucky’s eyes. The small droplets fell down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.  
He hoped it was the last memory to flash before his eyes before he died.  
The last thing he would see before fate decided weather he went to Heaven or Hell or where ever.  
“Please God.” Bucky started. “Please take my babies to Heaven. They haven’t done anything.”   
Bucky finished his small prayer.   
His real arm let go of the railing of the stairs, the vibranium one still clinging on for dear life. 

He loosened his grip on the railing.

 

 

And then he let go.

 

 

Bucky’s body slammed against the concrete floor, leaving large cracks and dents in the ground.   
It was the worst pain Bucky had ever felt. And he had been tortured for 70 years. 

His whole body burned.

Then, reality kicked in. This is what dying felt like. 

What his children dying felt like.

“No. No. No. No. No. No!” Bucky yelled the same like over and over again. It was cruel. His babies were dead, and now he wanted them.   
He wanted to see them. Feel them. Feel their soft baby skin against his chest. Hear their cries. He actually **wanted** screaming babies to wake him up at night. 

There was a wetness between Bucky’s legs. He painfully forced a hand inbetween his legs. He hoped, begged, prayed that the shock of the fall had just made him piss himself.   
He raised his hand to his face. Bucky was begging that he was just hallucinating.

His hand was covered in blood.

Bucky sobbed. He could barely move. All he could do was stare at his blood-covered hand.   
Bucky felt light-headed and cold, and he heard the door slam open.  
“Sam...” He whispered, before passing out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam held his boyfriend’s hand as Bruce and Stephen did their examinations. 

Bruce had already told Sam the heart-breaking news.

 

“I’m sorry, one of your babies has died.”

 

Sam had a hand on Bucky’s stomach, touching foreheads with boyfriend. His Bucky.  
Bucky was half-conscious. He could hear things and see things close to him, but he could talk. “Ughhh...” Bucky groaned in pain.  
Bucky was screaming inside of his head. He had killed one of his children. He was a monster.   
“S-Sam...” Bucky half-said, half-groaned. 

“I know, baby. I know. I love you too.” 

“I’m... sorry.” Bucky sobbed. 

Bucky opened his eyes fully. He saw his boyfriend’s beautiful face, tears running down his soft, dark cheeks.  
“They’re gone... I killed them.” Bucky whispered.   
“No you didn’t.” Sam said. Bucky stopped talking, and just laid there sobbing. 

“I love you, Bucky.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve sat on the bed head in his hands. “I should have known he was gonna do this.”   
“Stevie, these kinds of things are hard to spot. Believe me.” Tony said, as someone who had tried before.  
“I love you, Tony.” Steve said as he hugged onto his husband’s waist.   
Tony raised his shirt up. “Look, there’s a bump.”   
Steve looked up at his husband’s stomach. He had to agree there was a slight swell instead of his lightly defined abs.   
Steve laid a few kisses onto the skin, making Tony laugh under his breath. “I love you, Steve.”   
“I love you too, Tony.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky in the room alone with Bruce. Sam was told to stand outside.   
“Why did you tell Sam to go outside?” 

“I wanted to talk to you. About the... the...” Bruce stuttered.

“The misscarriage.” Bucky finished for him. 

“Now... Bucky. You have to promise me, and I mean swear on God, that you won’t hurt yourself after you give birth and we let you out of here.”

“If I swear on God, I’m still gonna hurt myself.” 

Bruce sat down on the bed. “Then swear on Sam’s life.” 

Bucky was kind of shocked. If he swore on Sam’s life, he would never hurt myself ; but was he willing to swear on the life of one of the only people who cared about him?

“Bucky, I’m not saying because I have to. I’m saying this as someone who genuinely is concerned about you, and someone who has self-harmed and has tried to kill themselves before. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Bruce said.

“Ok. I swear on Sam’s life that I won’t hurt yourself.” 

“Good.” Bruce said in a strong tone.

Bucky nodded, looking at the fading marks on his arm. The scars were fading and Bucky was going to _~~at least try to~~_ keep it that way. 

“And I wanted to talk to you about when you give birth.” 

Bucky nodded. 

“So, you are about 7 weeks early. There’s two options - I can either induce you in a couple of days time but the baby would be premature, or we could wait about a month for the baby to develop more but it would take a bigger toll on your body.” Bruce explained.

“So if I give birth now, it’s better for me but worse for the baby, and if I wait it's worse for me but better for the baby?”

“Pretty much.” 

“Then I want to wait. I don’t care if it’s worse for me - I care more about the baby’s health than my own.” 

“If you say so.” 

Bucky went to get up, but felt a force against his wrists. He looked down to his arms. 

Fabric restraints.

“What...?” Bucky asked under his breath. Bucky fought against the restraints, trying to break them.  
Bruce grabbed Bucky’s arms. “Bucky, stop!”  
“No! Please let me go!” Bucky pleaded.   
Bruce saw the pain in Bucky’s eyes.   
The trauma of being tied up by Hydra - the restraints in the lab were almost like the leather and vibranium ones used by them.  
Bucky’s eyes were pleaded. “Please. The last time I had a miscarriage, Hydra restrained me and killed both the babies. I know you won’t do that, but please - you know I can get violent when I have flashbacks.” 

“I don’t know if I should. This wasn’t my idea - it was Stephen’s.” 

“Does Sam know?”

Bruce nodded hesitantly. 

“Please just let me go for an hour.” Bucky pleaded.

“Bucky, I just can’t.” Bruce started. “But, what I can do is release your real arm and strap the vibranium one to your IV. Then I can let you walk around for an hour or so.” 

“Please, please, please do that. Please, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded. He montioned for Sam to come back in. Bucky looked up at Sam. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because... because... I don’t know.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while.” Bruce said before exiting the room. 

Bucky placed his head on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam winded an arm around the supersolider’s waist. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Sam?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean we just found out 4 days ago that I’m already 7 months pregnant. In less than 2 months we’ll be dads. It’s all just - I don’t know - sudden, I guess. Are you sure you can handle all that pressure?”

“If it’s with you, I can handle anything.” 

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Bucky chuckled. 

Bruce walked back in, scribbling random little notes onto a clipboard. “Bucky, turn around.” 

Bucky did as he was told, but still hesitantly turned around. The scientist put the pen in his teeth and the clipboard in his armpit. He grabbed at the restraint the attached Bucky’s vibranium arm to his IV, and undid it. 

Bucky shook his wrist a few times. “How did - what?” 

“I talked to Stephen and then he thought that you didn’t need the restraints anymore.” Bruce explained.

Bucky grinned at the ground. “Thank-ahhh!” Bucky felt a strong pain on his lower back halfway through his sentence. His knees gave way, and he fell into Sam’s arms. 

“Woah! Bucky!” Sam yelled as he caught his boyfriend. Bucky was whimpering into Sam’s chest, his eyes filled with fear. 

“Bucky, calm down. It’s just a contraction. It’s totally normal.” Bruce reassured. 

Bucky breathed a small sigh of relief. Sam and Bruce helped Bucky back onto the bed, Bucky gripping Sam’s hand extremely tight. You could physically see his fingers turning a dark purple colour. But, to be honest, Sam didn’t care. He only cared about Bucky and the baby. 

“Should I go? You know, continue your alone time?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Sam said, helping Bucky through the last small pains of his contractions. 

Bucky let out a large exhale as his contraction ended. “So, that’s what a contraction feels like. God, I respect women so much more now.” 

Sam gave a small chuckle. “I love you, Bucky.” 

“I love you too, Sammy.”


	6. This Is Unexpected

Sam was stroking Bucky’s dark, shoulder-length hair, feeling the thickness of it inbetween his fingers. Sam dragged a hand over his supersolider boyfriend’s cheek. “You need to shave.” He remarked.

“No! I like the beard.” Bucky whined. 

“Whatever, punk.” Sam gently bumped his forehead with Bucky gently. 

“Can you help me walk around for a bit? My legs are aching.” Bucky groan-asked.

Sam helped Bucky out of the crinkled white sheets. That’s when Bucky felt some sick slowly rising from the pit of his stomach. “Sam, bathroom!” 

“Oh, shit. Are you gonna be sick?” 

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand and nodded. Sam basically dragged the supersolider to the toilet, helping Bucky kneel down in front of the white porcelain. Bucky retched a few times into the bowl, Sam holding his long hair out of his face. 

Bucky placed a hand on his slightly bloated stomach. “You are causing me... a lot of trouble, little one.” 

“You feelin’ any better?” Sam asked, softly. 

Bucky shook his head vigorously. “No... I think I’m gonna marry this toilet instead of you.” 

Sam chuckled lightly, still holding back the long, dark strands of Bucky’s hair inbetween his fingers. 

Bucky removed a hair-tie for his wrist, and passed it to Sam, who then proceeded the tame his boyfriend’s mane of hair into a small ponytail. 

Bucky let out a small groan of pain. He spat some bile from his mouth, and slowly tried to regain his balance. He slung an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Sam helped Bucky stumble back to the bed, laying his supersolider onto the white mattress. 

Bucky lifted a small ultrasound picture from the cold, metal table next to him. His eyes went glossy with tears as he stared at the two little, fuzzy blobs on the black and white photo. “I’m sorry...” He whispered.

“Bucky, dont start that again.”

“I know I shouldn’t. But, it’s just hard... hard to let go of the fact that it’s still my fault one of them is dead - and the other’s probably in critical condition.”

“How many times do I have to say - you. Didn’t. Kill him!” 

“Sam, I was the one who jumped - wait... him?”

Sam covered his mouth with his hand. He bit the inside of his lip. “Probably shouldn’t have let that slip...” Sam whispered under his breath, letting out a long sigh afterwards.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Bucky questioned, his voice laced with pure confusion. 

“When you were unconscious, Bruce told me that the baby... it was a boy.” 

“Christopher...” Bucky whispered. 

“What?”

“Back in the 40’s... I always wanted to be a dad. I said that if I had a little boy, I would name him Christopher. Chris for short.” 

Sam let out another long sigh. He held Bucky’s hand tightly, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky felt more hot tears run down his face, collecting at his chin. Sam wiped the salty droplets from his boyfriend’s face. “At least we got to name him...” Sam mumbled.

“Yeah... little Chris...” 

“What about a if we have a girl?”

“Then... Elizabeth. Or Esmeralda.” 

“I thought you were gonna say Peggy...” 

“I would have. But - 1. Steve will name his kid that if it’s a girl, and 2. Both Elizabeth and Esmeralda are names that are important to me.” 

“Why they important?” 

“Elizabeth was Peggy’s middle name.” 

“Oh. What about Esmeralda?”

“It-it was my-my mother’s name.” Bucky stuttered (I know it’s not his mothers name in the comics or movies but just stick with me, cause I think it’s cute when children are named after their grandparents). 

“Oh. So, Esmeralda or Elizabeth?” Sam questioned. 

Bucky shrugged. He ran a hand over his bloated stomach - he was about 8 months pregnant with twins, and his stomach only showed about 3 months. 

Bucky’s head perked up as he felt a kick from the baby. He giggled and smiled. Sam quietly chuckled at Bucky’s wide smile.

Sam loved that smile. That stupid, cheesy smile - that smile that rarely was seen. 

Bucky dragged Sam’s hand towards his rounded stomach. 

“Where did they kick?” Sam asked, softly.

“About... there.” Bucky replied, placing his boyfriend’s hand on the bottom left-hand corner of his baby bump. 

Sam felt a small kick come from his boyfriend’s baby bump. He smiled. 

Bucky pressed his forehead gently against Sam’s. “I love you.” 

“God, you’ve been so cheesy lately.” 

“Wow - that’s saying something.”

“What?”

“You’re the cheesy one!” Bucky exclaimed.

Sam scoffed at his supersolider, rolling his eyes at the comment he made. 

“Hey, I’m joking! I’m joking!” Bucky laughed.

Sam scoffed again, jokingly. Bucky chuckled. 

Bucky jolted upwards, making little groaning noises and breathing heavily. Sam took his boyfriend’s hand in his, rubbing Bucky’s knuckles with his thumb.  
Bucky basically screamed as the contraction ripped through him like a thousand needles stabbing his back and stomach. His muscles tensed, and he gritted his teeth through the pain.

“Hey, hey, hey. Breath, Bucky. Breath.” Sam coached. 

Bucky eases up slightly as the contraction ended. “That felt wrong...” he muttered.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“It felt more painful than usual.”

“Oh shit, do think that was a-a...”

“Yeah. This isn’t braxton hicks anymore.” Bucky replied. 

There was a large amount of pressure between Bucky’s legs that wasn’t there before. “Sam, go get Bruce.” Bucky commanded. 

He doubled over again as he saw his boyfriend rush over to find the scientist. 

Bucky felt a gush of liquid run down his thigh. He felt the panic rush in his chest - he wasn’t ready. At all.

Sam rushes through the corridors of the tower, trying to find the scientist at all cost. 

He finally caught a glimse of Bruce’s curly hair and ran into the room. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

Steve, Tony and Natasha were also in the room, and looked up to see Sam’s distressed face. 

Sam was the most stressed he had ever been in his life. “It’s Bucky. I think he’s in labour.” 

“Oh, shit.” Bruce mumbled. 

Steve perked up at what Sam had just said. “Seriously?” He asked.

“I think so.” Came Sam’s simple response. 

Steve, Natasha and Tony hurried behind Sam and Bruce, Tony trying to calm his husband. 

The five avengers walked into the lab to find Bucky in a pool of a strange clear liquid. 

“Well, I-I guess we’re d-doing this now...” Bucky stuttered.


	7. You Learn Some Things The Hard Way

TRIGGER WARNINGS : STILLBORN BIRTH, SLIGHT GRAPHIC BIRTH CHAPTER (but like not really graphic so ?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky was losing his fucking mind. Everything was happening at once. 

He was about to have a baby.

Sam was on his left, holding his clamy real hand - and Steve was on Bucky’s right, his hand being crushed by his friend’s metal hand. 

“Sorry Steve...” Bucky apologised to his friend for crushing his hand.

“Don’t worry...”

Natasha came up to Bucky, stroking a few baby hairs out of his face then rubbed his shoulder, whispering words of encouragement. “You’ve got this, Buck...” she encouraged.

Bucky’s breathing had gone more shallow as the pain got worse and worse. It was the worst pain he had ever been in - and that’s including the Hydra torture.

Bucky screamed at the top of his lungs as the contraction ended. There were hot, painful tears streaming down his face.

Bruce walked over to Bucky, putting on some sterilised medical gloves. “Bucky, I’m gonna check if you’ve dialated, okay?”

Bucky nodded, still trying to breath as best he could. 

“Just breath slowly and steadily.” Bruce instructed. 

Bruce checked Bucky’s pelvis, small whimpers coming from Bucky as he felt an immense pressure again. He had probably broken both Sam and Steve’s hands at this point - but he was in worse pain then they were right now. 

Tony was watching from the corner of the room, the sight of a labouring Bucky made him... scared. The fact that he would be in the same postion - in the same amount of pain - as Bucky in about 6 or 7 months. 

Bruce finally spoke up. “You’re about 4 centimetres dialated.”

“So - so how much longer will I-I be in labour for?” Bucky stammered.

“I hate to say it, but at least another 10 hours - if you stay laying down. If you walk around a bit, the labour might go quicker.” 

“I’ll take option two, please. Someone help me up.” 

Sam helped his boyfriend up, winding an arm around Bucky’s waist, helping him take small baby steps around the lab. 

Steve let go of Bucky’s hand, walking back over to his husband, Steve taking Tony’s shaky hands in his. “It’s gonna be okay, Tony...”

“I’m gonna have to do that. I’m... I’m... gonna have to do _that_. Push two babies out of me. Give birth to two new humans.” 

“And I’ll be right beside you. I’ll be there holding your hand when you bring two beautiful lives into this world.”

Tony places Steve’s hand on top of his suit shirt, which was getting too small because of his growing baby bump. 

Their moment was ‘ruined’ when Bucky let out another scream. Tears were still streaming down his face, Sam gently wiping them off his face. Bucky pushes his palms over his eyes, trying to block the painful droplet from rolling down his face. He was completely dependent on Sam right now.

Sam placed a small kiss on the top of his supersolider’s head. Bucky hated every minute of his labour. What he hated most was that he was going to have to give birth twice, and he would only have one baby.

 

Maybe even no babies...

 

Bucky finally removed his hands from his eyes, wiping his wet palms on his shorts. He let out a sad sigh. Sam helped Bucky get back in bed. Bucky had his knees tucked up to his chest, mumbling small whispers into his knees. “I can’t do this, I cant do this. It’s too painful.”

Sam brushed some stray hairs behind Bucky’s ears, rubbing his back to try and relieve some of the pain. Bucky was crushing his hand again. “I love you, Buck.”

Bucky was rocking back and forth, his head buried in his knees. Sam was still rubbing his supersolider’s back with one hand and gripping his boyfriend’s hand with the other. 

Bucky let out a tired sigh. He raised his head from his knees, wiping his eyes dry. Bucky laid down again, his hands rubbing the underneath of his slightly swelled bump. Bucky felt more vomit rise up his throat. “Oh, God. I’m gonna-“ Bucky tried to speak but was cut off by the vomit finally reaching his mouth. Bucky held the vomit in his mouth, hand covering his face. 

Sam grabbed the bucket next to the bed, holding it in front of Bucky. Bucky spit the bile into it. 

Bruce looked over at Bucky’s monitors, then looked back to the counter and then back to the monitors, clearly concerned. “Bucky, your stats are dropping. I’m gonna have to put in an IV and put on oxygen mask on you.”

“Ok.” Bucky sighed. He really didn’t give a cocka-doodle-shit anymore. 

This was gonna be a bad fucking day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Two hours later_ **

Everyone was freaking out.

There was only one heartbeat.

Bucky’s heartbeat.

Bucky’s worst nightmare might have actually come true. He might have lost both babies. 

Bucky was sobbing again, Sam holding him tightly in his arms. Bruce was frantically scanning around Bucky’s stomach to find the infants heartbeat.

Bucky’s face was soaking with hot, salty tears. He was begging for his child to be okay. Begging that he wouldn’t have to face the pain in giving birth to two stillborns. 

His body was shaking quite violently. Bucky felt like he was gonna throw up again. Sam was sobbing now. Neither of them cared that they were throwing all shreds of their stereotypical masculinity to cry over their child. 

You could hear a pin drop in the room as Bruce stopped trying to search for a heartbeat and turned to Sam and Bucky, clearly upset as well.

“No!” Bucky screamed. He genuinely couldn’t breathe this time. 

Steve looked at the ground, letting a few tears fall down. Tony slowly covered his mouth with his hand. Natasha and Wanda were just looking at each other, sadness in their eyes, grasping each other’s hands. Clint just shook his head from side to side a few times a looked at the ground.

 

Then they heard it.

 

 

A faint, fast little heartbeat.

 

You could hear the collective sigh of relief that came out of everyone’s mouth. 

Sam and Bucky felt like they had just had a ton of bricks has been lifted off their shoulders. The couple pressed their foreheads together, tears of joy running down both of their faces. 

With everyone calmed down, Bruce went back to examining Bucky. He checked Bucky’s dialation again, with Bucky whimpering at the pressure between his legs again. 

Bruce kind of looked... a bit shocked.

“What-what’s going on?” Bucky forced out, trying to ignore the pressure.

“Bucky, you’re already 9cm dialated...”

“What?”

“Yeah, only 1 more cm to go, then you’ll meet your baby.”

Sam and Bucky looked at each other, a shit ton of emotions swirling through Bucky’s head. He was happy because he was going to meet his baby, but he would have to give birth to a stillborn. He was angry at himself for bringing the pain of giving birth to a stillborn on himself. He was scared because this was going to HURT. A lot.

Bucky let out a tired sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_An hour later..._ **

It took a whole hour for Bucky to finally dialate 1cm. He hated every second of this, but now he had been given the okay to push.

Bucky was gripping Sam and Steve’s hands. Something told Bucky two people would have some bandages on their hands for a while. He inhaled deeply and waited for the next contraction.

Bucky felt the tightness of the contraction squeeze his insides, and pushed as hard as he could. 

It was SO painful. It was painful and messy and weird. He was used to stuff coming out of... you know... his ass. At least not that type of stuff.

Every muscle in his body tensed. After 20 seconds of pushing, he stopped for a break. 

Sam brushed a few stray hairs from Bucky’s face. Natasha went back to Bucky, rubbing his shoulder and whispering words of encouragement again. “You’re doing really good.” Natasha encouraged.

Bucky inhaled and pushed again. He gritted his teeth and tried to bare the pain, but that really didn’t work out. He screamed as he pushed, his ribs and stomach feeling like they were being squeezed.

“I can see a head, okay. You’re doing good.” Bruce said from inbetween the supersolider’s legs. 

Bucky threw his head back onto the pillow, panting a few heavy breaths. 

“I love you, Buck. You’re doing good.” Sam praised.

A few pushes later, and Bruce announced that the head was out. “Take a break for a second. Shoulders are gonna be the bad bit.”

“This _wasn’t_ the bad bit?”

“‘Fraid not.”

Bucky let out a tired groan. Bucky took Bruce’s advice, and mustered the strength not to push on the next contraction. 

The break from pushing was slightly nice. A moment where he wouldn’t have to put in effort to deliver a probably stillborn baby. 

Unfortunately, on the following contraction he had to push. The pain, and stinging feeling came back, along with its mental toll. 

“I got the shoulders.” Bruce said from in between Bucky’s legs. “Just one more push.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. He squeezed tightly onto Sam and Steve’s hands again, bracing himself for the last bit of the birth. 

With one more deep inhale, Bucky pushed again. 

He felt... something. 

The baby was out.

 

 

But the baby wasn’t crying.

 

 

Bruce quickly cut the cord, and carried the child into another room. Bucky didn’t even get to hold them. 

Bucky screamed for his child. “No! Where are you taking him?! No!” 

After a couple minutes, Bruce came back into the room. “Please let me hold him...” Bucky sobbed.

“Once you’ve had the second baby, I can let you hold him.”

“P-please let me hold him now...”

“Bucky, I can’t. You’re about to give birth again.”

“Fine...”

Bucky closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. He tightened his grip on Sam and Steve’s hands as he pushed.

After about 4 pushes, the baby’s head was out.

“Want to feel the head?” Bruce asked. 

Bucky nodded lazily, Sam helping him drag his real hand down inbetween his legs. 

Bucky felt his baby’s head. It was... tiny. And this kid had _a lot_ of hair. 

“Wow. It’s so small.” Bucky commented. A small smile crept up his face. He breathed a harsh exhale and went back to holding Sam’s hand. 

Bucky looked at Sam with glossy eyes. “You’ve got this, Buck.” Sam encouraged.

Bucky nodded, let out a harsh exhale and started pushing again. 

It only took one more push for Bucky to feel his baby slide out into the world.

 

“It’s a girl!” Bruce announced.

 

Her screams echoed throughout the room. She was wriggling around, unused to her surroundings. “Wanna cut the cord, Sam?” 

Sam nodded and cut his little girl’s cord. Bruce quickly wiped her down and wrapped her in a blue (fuck gender roles) blanket. 

Bruce places the little girl into Bucky’s arms, with happy tears running down his face. “Hi, sweetie. Hi, baby.” Bucky whispered to her. “I’m your... your daddy.” Bucky then showed her face to Sam. “And this is your papa.”

Bucky kissed her forehead. She cried as his beard accidentally scratched her scalp gently. 

“I know, baby. I think daddy needs to shave as well.” Sam joked to his daughter.

She opened her eyes.

Her eyes were a greyish-blue just like Bucky’s. And then Bucky noticed...

 

She didn’t have a right arm.

 

But he didn’t care. His little girl was perfect in every single way. Bucky looked at Sam. “You should hold her...” Bucky said.

“Ok.” Sam said. Sam gently scooped the little girl into his arms. “Hi, baby. I’m your papa. I’m lucky to have you. You’re the most adorable, beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Bucky looked back at Bruce. “Let me hold the other baby...” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

Bruce slowly went back into the room where he had taken the stillborn, and brought the baby back in. “It’s a boy...” 

Bucky held him close, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe.”

Bucky had the boy in his vibranium arm, the girl in his real flesh-and-blood arm. He looked at his little girl. “That’s your brother. I couldn’t keep him safe, and I am so sorry for that. But I am gonna make both of you a promise right now. I will give all my love for your brother a give it to you. I’m gonna love you for your brother. I love you both so much.” 

Bucky looked back to Bruce. “I think I’m ready to - to let him go.” 

Just before Bruce lifted the baby, Bucky placed one final kiss on the boy’s head. 

That was the last time he would seen his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The next day_ **

“What are we gonna name her?” Bucky asked, staring at the little girl who was swaddled in a white blanket. She was wriggling around in her swaddle, until her arm popped out the bundle. “Esmeralda or Elizabeth?”

“I like... Esmeralda.” Sam answered.

“Esmeralda it is then.”

“What about her middle name?”

“Maybe we could have Elizabeth as her middle name.”

“I was thinking... I was thinking about her middle name being Buchanan. And I don’t care if it’s a boy’s name - you delivered her, I feel like you should be part of her name.” Sam explained.

“But I really like Elizabeth.”

“She can have two middle names.”

“I guess.”

“So, have we decided on her name?”

“Yeah. Esmeralda Elizabeth Buchanan Barnes-Wilson.” Bucky giggled. “That’s a mouthful.” 

Sam chuckled at the ground. He stroked his little girl’s cheek, and placed a small kiss on Bucky’s lips. “I love you.” 

There was a knock on the door. It was Steve and Tony, Tony carrying a large cardboard box. Bucky motioned for them to come in. “Hey, punk.” Bucky greeted.

“Hey, Buck. We came to see how you and baby were doing. And we got some stuff for her.” Steve said.

“Well, she’s doing good.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Me and Sam finally decided on her name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Esmeralda Elizabeth Buchanan Barnes-Wilson.”

Steve smiled. “It’s a beautiful name.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Sam thanked. “Wanna hold her?”

“Can I?” Steve asked, quite shyly.

“Of course, punk.” Bucky answered. 

Steve walked over to his friend, and Bucky placed Esmeralda gently in Steve’s arms. She looked so small in Steve’s massive arms. “Hi, little one. I’m your Uncle Steve.” Steve wrapped his free arm around Tony’s waist. “And this is your Uncle Tony. He is gonna spoil you rotten.” 

Esmeralda wriggled around some more, and gurgled in Steve’s arms. “Yeah, I am! Yeah, I am!” Tony said in his baby-talk voice.

“He’s already spoiling you, and your not even 24 hours old.” Steve commented.

Tony opened the cardboard box to reveal a baby’s playmat, adorned with bright colours and interactive toys. 

“That’s cute.” Bucky mumbled under his breath.

“You’re welcome.” Tony said.

Bucky looked at Sam. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sam replied. “You’re my supersolider.”

**Meet the newest member of the Avengers family.**

**Esmeralda Elizabeth Buchanan Barnes-Wilson**

**Born 7:56 pm, December 6th 2018 to James Buchanan Barnes and Samuel Johnathan Wilson**

**_And her brother who is in a better place._ **

**_Christopher Barnes-Wilson_ **

**The little miracles**


	8. Something Blooms

TRIGGER WARNINGS : REFERENCE TO BUCKY’S SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND STILLBIRTH

Bucky was in the Wakandain International Outreach Centre in California. Shuri had made enough effort to come to the centre in person, only to see little Ezzie, of course. 

Ezzie was squirming in Bucky’s arms, making little noises every time she shifted. Bucky gently stroked his daughter’s cheek as she grabbed a tiny fistful of his blue shirt. (BTW Ezzie is Esmeralda’s nickname. Yes. She is a week old and she has a nickname. You can blame Steve for that one) 

He kissed her little forehead, waiting for Shuri to arrive. Finally, the 18-year-old showed up. “Bucky!” She exclaimed in excitement. “I have not seen you in ages!” 

“Hey, Shuri.” 

“And who is this little one?” She bented a bit to see Esmeralda’s tiny face. 

“Her name’s Esmeralda. But everyone just calls her Ezzie.” 

“She’s so small!” Shuri squealed out of the baby girl’s cuteness.

“I know. She was barely 5 pounds when she was born.”

“How old is she?”

“She is a week old...” Bucky counted the days from when she was born to the present day. “Today actually.” Bucky smiled. “Wanna hold her?” He asked.

Shuri nodded with excitement, her eyes lighting up at the offer. Bucky gently placed the baby in Shuri’s awaiting arms. She rocked the baby gently. 

“Can you open your eyes for daddy? C’mon baby, open your eyes for dada.” Bucky gently cooed to the baby. 

Ezzie slowly opened her eyes, to expose her light blue irises. Shuri was in a cuteness overload breakdown. 

“That’s your Auntie Shuri, Ezzie.” 

“Auntie Shuri?”

“Well, you’ve done a lot for me. Letting me stay at Wakanda and all that. You deserve to be called Aunt Shuri.”

“Why, thank you, Sergeant Barnes.” 

“I’ve already told you, Shuri. You don’t need to call me Sergeant Barnes - it’s Bucky.”

Ezzie wriggled in Shuri’s arms, letting out a few whines and fusses. Shuri looked at Bucky, with that ‘whatdoidowhatdoido’ looks. Bucky let Ezzie wrap her little fist around his index finger, giggling at how her entire fist couldn’t even wrap around one of his fingers. “Just...” Bucky mumbled as he changed Ezzie’s position in Shuri’s arms so she was leaning on the princess’s shoulders. Shuri gently patted the baby’s back lightly. 

“Do you mind if I go to the bathroom? I’ll only be about five minutes.” Bucky asked.

“Of course. Down that corridor, it’s on the left.” Shuri directed. 

He walked down the blue corridor, stepping into the white tiled bathroom. He was relieved when he observed that every stall was empty. He ran into a random stall, locking the blue door shut. 

He slid down the wall of the stall, tears flooding down his face. His emotions were everywhere. Yes, he had his little girl - his beautiful, perfect little girl - who was happily gurgling with her Auntie Shuri. But there should be two babies meeting their Auntie Shuri. 

_Christopher_ should be meeting his Auntie Shuri.

He grabbed some toilet paper, dabbing his eyes dry - even though his face just got wet again from newly-formed tears. 

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the bathroom stall, worrying that Shuri was getting suspicious of what he was actually doing in the bathroom. Bucky walked over to the sinks, and splashed some cold water in his face, the puffiness and redness in his face dulling down a bit. 

He went back to the princess, wiping the extra water off his face with his sleeve. Shuri smiled at the supersolider before her eyes flooded with concern. “Bucky, were you...” she paused. “Were you crying?” 

“What? No.” Bucky denied. 

“Bucky, I know you are lying. I am your friend - you can tell me if something’s wrong.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you if we go to a more private room. I don’t want people hearing us.”

Shuri nodded. They moved from a room right next to the reception to a room a few halls down. Shuri closed the door behind them, Ezzie still wriggling around in Shuri’s arms. “So, why were you crying?”

Bucky inhaled deeply. “There’s something I didn’t tell you about Ezzie.” He started. “Ezzie wasn’t the only baby I was pregnant with.” 

“What?” Shuri was understandably shocked. 

“You know I only found out I was pregnant when I was 7 months pregnant. Well, the day after I found out I was pregnant...” Bucky had to pause. He could still vividly remember hitting the concrete, the pain rushing through his muscles. And what was possibly the worst memory - the feeling of his hand drenched in blood. Nothing Hydra did would ever compare to the mental and physical pain of that moment. He collected himself and continued his explaintion, Shuri’s free hand rubbing Bucky shoulder reassuringly. “I tried... I tried to kill myself. I jumped from the stairs to the basement floor. I survived the jump. But, I was pregnant with twins, and I felt something when I hit the floor. And-and I... I killed one of my babies. After a month, I gave birth to Esmeralda. But, I-I had to... I had to deliver the dead twin first. I only got to hold him for 5 minutes.”

Bucky sobbed, and Shuri pulled him close. Bucky scooped his baby girl back into his arms, hugging the little baby. He ran a finger over Ezzie’s shoulder, crying more when he got to the gap were her right arm was supposed to be. “I don’t want her to be like me...” Bucky whispered. “But she’s all me. Every single bit of her is me. I wish she was Sam’s biological daughter.” He choked out.

“Bucky, you are amazing. You are an Avenger for Bast’s sake! You’ve saved so many people, changed so many lives. Listen to me. You are **not** the Winter Soldier.” Shuri comforted.

It actually was what Bucky needed to hear. “Thank you. And sorry for being such a wreck.”

“Bucky, you may be a supersolider, but you’re still human. You don’t need to apologise for having feelings. Now, dry your face, and splash some cold water on it.”

“Okay. I’ll go do that.”

Bucky suddenly heard a ring come from his in-ear Bluetooth device. He fumbled with it for a bit (he’s like 102, he can’t do technology) before finally being able to answer the call. It was Steve. “Buck, you need to get back here.”

“What, why?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

Shuri was watching the elder make the call with utter confusion. “Work stuff.” was all Bucky said to explain the situation. 

“Okay.”

“I have to go now, so - bye.” Bucky waved at her as he walked out the door. Shuri waved back. Bucky gently picked up Ezzie’s little wrist and shook it to look like she was waving. Bucky could hear Shuri’s giggles as he closed the door.

~~~~Back at the Avengers Tower~~~

“What’s your name, kid?” Steve persisted. He had been asking this kid for her name for about 2 hours now. 

She was locked in the old Hulk-proof room, her dark hair in two frizzy space buns. She was tucked in the corner of the padded cell, knees drawn to her chest. 

“We’re not gonna hurt you okay. You don’t need to be scared.” Steve reassured. He knew the kid was scared out of her mind, she was only about 12.

Roughly the same age as Cassie.

“Then why am I in here?” She finally spoke. 

“Because of that mark on your arm.” Steve was referring to a symbol carved into the skin on her left shoulder. 

 

An octopus with a skull for a head.

 

“Hey, we think we’ve got some files on her.” Bruce said as he entered the interrogation room, Tony trailing behind.

_Asset #2384_

_Gender : Female_

_Alias : She does can not use her alias yet, but when Asset #2384 is 18, she will be under the name ‘Radon’_

_D.O.B_

_Real name : Amanda Rumlow-Rollins_

_Daughter of Agent #1356 (Real name : Brock Rumlow) and Agent #1847 (Real name : Jack Rollins)_

~~~ _Edit - 25/4/19_

_I actually edited this chapter a tiny bit, because originally it said that Rumlow and Rollins were assets, but after re-reading the chapter I actually changed it to agent because I felt that fit more. However, Amanda will remain an asset, not an agent, because she was made to become an asset - not to become a formal Hydra agent. I know it’s a tiny detail and probably only a few people cared, but to those few people who did notice, I apologise._

_Love ya xx_


	9. Trust Issues

Steve snatched the file out of Bruce’s hands. “There’s missing info. Her date of birth isn’t filled in.” 

“It’s all the info we could get, Steve.” Tony chimed in. 

“Okay.” He said, planting a couple of small kisses on his husband’s forehead. Steve looked through the glass to see the little girl rocking back and forth, letting out small whimpers. 

“Hey. It’s okay. I just need you to answer something, okay?” Steve asked gently.

The little girl nodded quickly. 

“Is your name Amanda?” Steve asked in a gentle tone.

After some hesitation, the little girl nodded again. “My-my name is Amanda.” She stuttered.

“It’s a pretty name, Amanda.” Steve complimented, trying to cheer the little girl up. 

Amanda smiled at Cap’s comment. “T-thanks.” 

Steve could see her muscles relax a bit, untucking one knee from her chest, her mouth still pressed against her other kneecap.

“How old are you, Amanda?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not allowed to tell my age to strangers.”

“That’s good. But we’re trying help you, and you have to me how old you are, okay?” Steve asked, kindly.

“I’m 12.” Amanda answered.

“You’re tall for a 12-year-old.” Steve commented.

“Yeah. I’m 5’5. I’ve been told that’s tall, but I never really realised.” Amanda replied.

“Well, it’s tall for your age.” 

“Is that good?”

“It can be.”

Amanda smiled again. She slowly stood up in her dirt-covered clothes which were practically falling off of her. She was tiny - probably only around 40 or 50 pounds. 

“We’re gonna get you some food. Will you be okay if you’re alone for a few minutes.”

Amanda nodded again, excited at the mention of food. She shuffled around the room a bit, smiling at men on the other side of the glass. “Actually, I’ll look after her while you go get her food.” Tony volunteered. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be fine, baby.” Tony said to his husband, placing a hand on his cheek briefly. 

Steve walked out the door, Bruce following behind. Tony turned his attention to the dark-haired preteen. “So, you’re 12.” 

“Yeah.” Amanda said. “I already said that, Tony.”

“You know how I am.”

“Yeah, you’re Iron Man! You’re, like, the coolest inventor ever!”

“You think I’m the coolest inventor ever? I’m flattered.”

“Well, it’s the truth. You’re epic!” Amanda excitedly squealed.

“What do think about the other Avengers?” Tony asked.

“Captain America is cool. He’s strong, but he’s not as smart as you or Bruce.” 

Tony giggled at the child’s comment about his husband. “Yeah, he’s a dummy. But he’s my dummy.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two. “You and Steve really seem in love.” 

Tony smiled at the ground. “Yeah, kid. I guess we are.”

“I want to have something like that when I’m older. Love like that. I wanna have a girlfriend and grow old with her.” 

“You like girls?” Tony commented on the 12-year-old’s little fantasy. 

“Yeah. Or at least I think so. I’ve only ever had crushes on girls.” 

At that moment, Steve walked back in with a plate of chicken soup and some bread. Amanda happily gasped at the food. “Food!” She yelled when she spotted Steve walked into the room on the other side of the glass with the plate.

Steve went to her door, pressing the secondary entry passcode that would only open a quarter of the door from the bottom. He slid the tray underneath the gap in the door, and Amanda joyously grabbed at food making it way towards her. 

“Hey, kid...” Steve whispered as she walked away with her plate. Amanda turned around to see Captain America throw a chocolate bar underneath the door, just before it was sealed again. 

Amanda jumped up and down in her padded cell. She hadn’t had chocolate since she was being raised by Pierce, which was roughly 3 or 4 years a go. 

She grabbed the spoon and started chowing down on the soup. “This is so good!” She exclaimed. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Steve thanked her.

Within 10 minutes, her (quite large) bowl of soup was gone. It was almost like she hadn’t eaten in months. 

Next she filled her mouth with the gooey caramel and chocolate bar. She smiled with her cheeks filled to the brim. 

“She doesn’t seem like Brock’s daughter, does she?” Tony whispered to his husband, snaking an arm around his waist. 

“No, she doesn’t. It’s weird. She's so... nice.” Steve replied.

Amanda physically looked like Brock and Jack’s daughter. Especially Brock. She had Brock’s dark hair, and one of her eyes was the same dark brown. She of course got her height from Jack, and her left eye aas a bright green. 

But, however much she looked like them, she didn’t act like them. At all. You would have never suspected that she was (or used to be) a Hydra Asset. 

_She couldn’t be trusted._

_Yet..._

~~~~~~~Four hours later~~~~~~~~

“You... I remember you.” 

“I remember you too.”

“You were scared of me, weren’t you?”

“I still am.”

Bucky stood on the other side of the glass, arms crossed over his chest. “So, Amanda...”

“It’s nice you remember my name.” Amanda interrupted.

There was a silence between the two. “How did you end up here?” Bucky asked.

“I was running. Just... running. Then I saw Spider-Man, just swinging around being a spider. I was hoping he didn’t he see me. He did.”

“And...”

“Spider-Man called in for backup when he saw this.” Amanda explained, shoving the black button-up off her shoulder, exposing the Hydra tattoo. 

“You still got that?” Bucky asked.

Amanda nodded. “I want to get it covered when I’m older.”

“I got mine covered.”

“What did you get over it?”

“A poppy.”

“Why a poppy?”

“Boyfriend’s favourite flower.” Bucky answered.

“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Amanda eyes lit up when Bucky said he had a boyfriend.

“Why did you get so excited about that?”

“Just... gives me hope, ya know?”

“Hope for what?”

“The future. That I might have a somewhat normal life. Find love. Get a girlfriend. Grow old with her.” 

Bucky smiled. “It’s a nice fantasy.” 

“Still just a fantasy, isn’t it though?”

There was another silence. Bucky finally spoke up again. “There’s missing info on your file. We need to know your birthday.”

“And you are the one asking me because you’re the only one who has a vague idea about when my birthday is. I’ve seen you searching through my files.”

“Well, I know its in March. What day?”

“I not gonna tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want _you_ to know my info.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what you’re capable of.” Amanda stated. “That’s why I’m scared of you.” 

The sentence broke Bucky. She had seen what he was capable of. She had seen what Bucky had done. 

“I don’t mean that in rude way. I know that what the Asset did wasn’t you. It was when you brain was in a blender. It’s just... isn’t it rational for me to be scared for you after all my parents did to you. Scared you’re gonna lash out at me.” Amanda explained.

“You do have a point.” Bucky admitted.

“Just... try not to kill me.” Amanda said.

“I’ll try as hard as I can.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ve practically been a spy ever since Pierce died.”

“So Pierce raised you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been alone since you were 8?”

“Yeah.”

Natasha was now talking to her. A spy to a spy. Amanda felt more comfortable around Natasha because of that. And of course, she was a girl. Understood her problems more.

“I snook around the Hydra base that my...” she paused, cringing as she was forced to say the next word. “Dad, Brock, was at.”

“You don’t like calling him dad, do you?” Natasha observed.

“No. I hate him. He’s-he’s not my father.”

“I know.”

“It just, I hated everyone who was in my life. Most of them are dead now.”

“Can I ask you something, Amanda?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you willingly telling us all this?”

“I’m not. I’m just telling you so you don’t have to force it out of me.”

“So you don’t trust us?”

“Well, I don’t trust Bucky. I’ve seen him, he has actually hurt me before. And.... never mind.”

“No, tell me.”

“Before he died, Brock though I was dead. And he thought I was killed by the Winter Soldier.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. This teenager might have more secrets than her, and Nat’s secrets had secrets. 

But Amanda’s secrets had secrets, and then they had secrets too.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Avengers were all group together, discussing the... _situation_.

“This kid’s been through a lot.” Steve stated.

“Yeah, but she’s Hydra.” Sam shot back.

“Sam, she’s never hurt a fly. I’ve seen her.” Bucky said back to his boyfriend.

“Wait, is no one gonna talk about how we’ve got a twelve-year-old in a cell!” Scott said, trying to process the information that a girl the same age as Cassie was in a fucking maximum-security prison.

“She’s a Hydra Asset, bug-man. We can’t trust her.” Clint said.

Tony was in the back, biting his nails. Sure, Amanda was raised by Hydra - but she was still made in the same way as his and Cap’s twins. The twins were also made by Hydra. Ezzie was made in the same way, as well.

He concluded that it might just be his pregnancy hormones, but he felt sorry for the girl. He had heard her whisper that she didn’t ask to be made. He knew how that felt. He had done some bad things, caused a lot of pain. He had said that before.

_He never asked to be born, did he?_

Everything was... so much. 

Was this kid to be trusted?

Was she a double agent working for Hydra?

Anyway, she was in a cell, where she couldnt hurt anyone, including herself.

_What were they supposed to do?_


	10. Something Happened...

Scott and Clint woke up slowly, the light blinding their eyes. 

They were in the Quinjet, which was speeding through the sky, getting back to the Avengers Tower. 

Scott was the first to become fully conscious, every muscle - especially in his abdomen- ached. He sat up a bit, seeing Sam sitting in one of the passenger seats, almost watching over him. “Sup, Tic-Tac.” was all he said.

“Hey, Falcon. What the hell happened?”

“Long story.”

“Is it, or are you just too lazy to explain?”

“You know that answer to that.”

Scott nodded, because he did know that answer to that. He looked to his left, to see... T’Challa. 

The King of Wakanda was tending to his wounds.

There was a huge rip in his suit, a massive scar covered in red blood sliced across his stomach. But surprisingly, there was no actual wound, just a bloody scar. He turned to see that Clint had the exact same scar, but Natasha and Bruce were tending to his wounds.

“Hi.” Scott greeted quite formally. 

T’Challa and Scott had sparked an unusual friendship. T’Challa was the only one who seemed interested in Scott’s rants about the ants and their abilities. He even seemed impressed by the things Scott could make the ants do, even though they were nothing much - just making them carry sugar cubes or small pennies. But the King of Wakanda was intreseted in what what Ant-Man had to say. T’Challa has genuinely listened and paid attention to the explanations and showcases.

And it wasn’t to be denied, there was a lot of sexual tension surrounding the two.

“Can you recall anything that happened, Scott?” T’Challa asked in a gentle tone.

“Not really. I’m just getting glimpses of, like, aliens. That’s pretty much it.” Scott said. 

The there was a silence between the two, T’Challa continuing to clean the scar up, Scott looking at the African king with what could only be described as heart eyes. 

“Thanks.” Scott whispered.

“For what?” T’Challa asked.

“Helping me.”

“It’s quite alright, Scott.” 

Scott blanked out until he heard Clint calling his name. “Scott, Scott!”

Scott snapped back into reality. “Do you remember sh-anything.” Scott asked, stopping himself in the middle of the swear word, thinking saying the word ‘shit’ in the presence of a king might have been of poor taste.

“That demon thing came up to us, I shot it with an arrow that had you mounted on it. It died. It’s sibling came up and said ‘I’ll make you feel the pain mother felt’, and knocked us out.” Clint explained.

“Show-off.” Scott said under his breath, T’Challa letting out a small chuckle. Scott blushed at the fact that he had just made the King if Wakanda laugh.

He looked at T’Challa with the same heart eyes, but this time the king caught him in the act. Scott quickly looked away from the king, embarrassed that the king had seen Scott look at him that way. 

The way he had been looking at T’Challa for months.

Scott was going full-on schoolgirl inside. His crush was looking after him, and that meant he somewhat cared about him. 

“Right, we’re here.” Steve announced from the front of the Quinjet. 

Clint helped out by his friends Natasha and Bruce, an arm sling around each shoulder, the two practically dragging the archer.

Scott fumbled a few steps, before tripping over his own feet, only to be caught by King T’Challa himself. 

The king awkwardly moved his hands when he realised the position his hands were in - on Scott’s hips. 

Scott’s blush was bright cherry red, as he slung an arm around T’Challa’s shoulders. He reminded himself that both he and T’Challa had just gotten out of serious relationships - even though they were still best friends with their ex’s - and of course Scott was ready for another relationship, T’Challa probably wasn’t.

T’Challa helped Scott take small baby steps towards the Avengers Tower, Scott groaning with every agonising step. Scott was holding the scar over his stomach, every small movement feeling like the scar was ripping open more and more. 

Small tears fell down his face. 

~~~3 Week Time Skip Because I’m Lazy

“Happy 2019.” Bruce said, Clint wrapped in a mountain of blankets, battling a high fever. Bruce places a hand on his head, the warmth practically radiating off Clint’s body. 

The blond thankfully only had a fever, which could probably be settled by some painkillers. Bruce placed the two little circle white pills on the bedside table, Clint shakingly taking them and placing them in his mouth. Bruce took the glass of water and lifted it up to Clint’s lips, Clint taking a large gulp of the liquid. 

“We playing hospital now, are we?” Clint joking, Bruce wiping the sweat off the sick man’s forehead.

“I am a doctor, Clint.” Bruce replied.

“Not until I see you in a nurses outfit, you’re not.” 

Bruce bit the inside of his lip and blushed. Clint laughed at his comment to the scientist, winking to make the situation worse for Bruce and his awkwardness. 

“Clint...” Bruce started.

“Aww. You worried about me?”

“No... I mean, yeah. I mean of course. You’re my best friend.”

“I saw your heart eyes when you were looking after me in the jet.” Clint stated, slurring a few words because of his sickness.

“Clint, you’re sick. You’re not thinking strai-“ 

“I love you too.” Clint abruptly said.

“What?” 

“I know you love me, Bruce.” 

“Clint, you’re sick. You’re not thinking properly.”

“Sure thing, science boy.” Clint winked a after the sentence.

Bruce stood up and left, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Even though he knew Clint was sick and didn’t know what he was saying, the things he said brought back bad memories. Memories of people using him again, again and again. 

Clint saw Bruce’s hand go up to his face to wipe away something he couldn’t see, but at the manner Bruce left, he knew it was a tear. He frowned as he realised it was because of the way that he had ‘flirted’ with the scientist. The archer managed to choke out an “I’m sorry.” but he was hesitant to believe that Bruce heard him. 

He hid his face in the white pillow. Clint was masking his sadness with jokes and one-liners and cockiness.

The divorce with Laura. The fact that she gained custody of the kids because the environment Clint was in was pronounced too dangerous for children. The fact that he might never get to see his children again. 

Clint has been throwing himself into missions, especially dangerous ones, because he just didn’t care anymore. And when he thought he had no one, he always had two people. Natasha and Bruce. 

And now he had lost Bruce.

~~~

Scott and T’Challa were alone. Together.

“I wanted to say thank you. For what you did in the Quinjet. Like, looking after me.” Scott awkwardly managed to shit out of his mouth.

“It’s fine, Scott. Really.” T’Challa replied.

Scott bit the end of his long shirt sleeve. 

“Are you alright?” T’Challa asked.

“Yeah... yeah. I-I... yeah.” Scott stuttered.

He didn’t realise it, but Scott body was shaking. Like, nervous shaking. Scott flinched when T’Challa places a hand on his shoulder, an almost fearful expression on his face.

“Scott, what is wrong?” T’Challa asked, genuinely worried this time.

“I told you. I’m fine!” Scott lashed out. He then covered his mouth with his hand, his breathing getting more shaky and irregular.

T’Challa reaches out to comfort Scott, only to be pushed away by the Ant-Man. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Scott exclaimed. Tears were flowing down his face, completely unsure what was happening in his own mind.

“Scott, what is happening with you?” 

“I-I don’t know.”

T’Challa slowly reached out, extending his hand towards the other man. Scott hesitatingly took it, only to be pulled from his bundled up position on the sofa into a tight hug.

That’s when Scott broke. He completely broke down into the king’s chest, T’Challa wrapping his arms around the man’s body. His shirt was soaking with Scott’s tears.

T’Challa rested his cheek against Scott’s head, unintentionally swaying side to side. 

“Now, what’s wrong?” T’Challa finally asked again. He lifted Scott’s chin with his index finger, staring into his deep green eyes. 

“I think... I think I might love you.” Scott awnsered. 

The two’s faces slowly edged closer to each other, before T’Challa brushed a few stray hairs behind Scott’s ear.

Then he pushed their lips together. 

Scott’s head said this was wrong, but his body was saying everything about this was right. This is what he had wanted. 

After a few seconds of the king kissing the brown-haired man, T’Challa separated their lips, much to Scott’s dismay. 

One of Scott’s hands moved from the king’s back up to his cheek, the African king kissing Scott’s palm. T’Challa pushed Scott’s lips against his again, his hands going from Scott’s sides, running along the brown-haired man’s figure down to his hips. 

The small kisses turned into a full on make-out session. It was almost like there was a force pushing the two together. Wanting them to be close. As close as they could get. 

“I love you so much.” T’Challa moaned into the kiss. The couple fell against the sofa, Scott wrapping his legs around the king’s waist.

Scott separated the two’s bodies. “Are you sure you’re in love... with me?”

“Of course, my love.”

“Are you sure? I mean... I’m an ex-con. I’ve been to prison for three years and the only reason I’m not in prison right now is because of a camera glitch.” 

“I don’t care.”

“The only reason I’m Ant-Man is because I burgled the right house at the right time.”

“I thought the past never defined the future for you, Scott.”

“I’m really annoying. I even annoy myself sometimes.” 

“I don’t care however many times you annoy yourself, you will never annoy me.” T’Challa said.

“God, I love you.”

~~~

Clint walked into the lab, Bruce had his head in his hands. 

“Bruce...”

Bruce turned around to see the scientist had red, puffy eyes. Clint flinched at the sight, knowing rightly well he had caused this. 

“Bruce... Bruce, I’m so sorry.” Clint had tears running down his own face now. “I made you uncomfortable and I’m so sorry for that. You mean the world to me.”

“Okay...” Bruce whispered, obvious pain in his voice.

“But what I said about me loving you... I wasn’t lying.”

Bruce looked confused. “I love you, Bruce. So much.” Clint said.

Bruce got up from his seat, and walked towards Clint. The archer genuinely thought he was about to get punched in the face by the Hulk.

Bruce grabbed a handful of Clint shirt, and crashed their lips together.

“I love you too. Even when you’re being cocky.”

“And I love you. Even when you’re being a smartass.”

Bruce chuckled. “So is this a thing now?”

“Yeah. I guess it is.”


	11. The First Good Thing To Happen In Her Life

Amanda sat in her cell, tracing her finger along the walls, drawing imaginary patterns and figures with each touch. She puffed out her cheeks as she daydreamed, breathing out small little tunes in broken parts.

She heard the metal door slam open, to be greeted by Steve Rogers, who was failing miserably to hid a cheesy grin.

Amanda raised her eyebrows at the sight of an excited Captain America. “Guess what, kid?” 

“What?” Amanda said in a bored tone, going back to daydreaming, assuming it was just a small announcement that she didn’t care about.

“Hey, look at me. This is important.” 

“Sure it is.”

“Well, I guess you don’t wanna get out of this cell then.” Cap teased. 

Amanda turned around in shock. “Wait. What do you mean ‘get out’?” 

“We’re getting you out of here.” He announced.

Amanda’s eyes lit up, tears forming and rolling down her cheeks. Steve approached the code lock on the door, entering the 7-digit code, laughing to himself as he saw Amanda stumbling over her own feet, giddy from excitement.

The door slid open, and exposed a shock Amanda with her jaw practically touching the floor. She eventually got to her feet and hesitantly took a small step towards the exit. 

“Come on. It’s okay.” Steve encouraged. 

She stepped out of the metal frame of the door, running up to Steve and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Thank you...” she whispered repeatedly into his chest. 

“It’s okay. You’re a good kid.” 

~~~

Amanda had been taken out to the main lounge to meet everyone properly, when she wasn’t of the other side of a piece of interrogation glass.

She was nervously clinging onto Steve’s arm, asking him small questions about the Avengers. “What are they like?”

“They’re good people.”

“Is it cool being an Avenger?”

“Sometimes.”

“Wait if they don’t like me?” Amanda whispered into Steve’s arm.

Steve’s ears perked at the question. He turned to Amanda, a serious expression on his face. “Why would you even think that?”

“I think you know why.”

“Amanda, you know how Bucky didn’t do what the Winter Soldier did? How Bucky isn’t the Asset? Well, it’s the same with you and your parents. Sure, your parents were bad people, but you’re not. You’re an amazing kid. And, of course the team will like you. They’ll love you.” Steve said, stooping down to the tweens height, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ears. 

Amanda wrapped her arms around Steve’s body, not even being able to touch her fingertips together when her arms were around Steve’s body. 

Steve returned the favour and pulled the girl close. It was a strange thought, but Amanda was like... 

Like a daughter to Steve.

Well, more like a niece.

Amanda unwrapped her arms from around the blond, and Steve stood back up to lead her into the lounge. She was still gripping Cap’s arm, her hands sweaty and shaky. 

Just before the two entered the room, Steve ruffled Amanda’s dark hair, trying to comfort her, and he received a half smile from the girl clinging to his arm. 

The door swung open, revealing the Avengers team living their normal lives. They turned their heads at Steve and the little girl, Amanda hiding behind the blond when she felt everyone’s eyes on her.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Steve reassured to the small child behind him.

Her breathing was shaky and there were a few tears rolling down her cheeks out of fear of the crowd of heroes. Steve knelt down to be the same height as Amanda, joking that his old-man knees were gonna break on the way down, gaining a small smile and a chuckle.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. Amanda clung to him again in a tight hug, Steve lifting the dark-haired girl up like she was still only a two year old, basically resting her on his hip. 

Amanda lifted her head up slightly from the supersolider’s shoulder to see a little over 4 months pregnant Tony, with a hand under his swelled stomach. The brunette girl smiled at the billionaire, then smiled at the bump of his belly. 

“You want me to put you down now?” Steve asked gently.

“Can I still hold onto your arm?”

“Of course.”

Steve slowly lowered Amanda to the ground, the child still keeping a death grip on his arm. Steve slowly mouthed a ‘she’s just really scared’ to the rest of the team, the heroes nodding in understanding. 

“Hi...” Amanda managed to say.

Most of them just gently waved at her with kind smiles. She hid behind Steve more when Bucky smiled at her, trying to hid the fear in her eyes. Bucky stayed silent as he wandered towards the pre-teen, and gave he something.

A black hair clip with a peacock on it made out of gems.

Amanda smiled at the gift. “Thank you...” she whispered, Bucky earning a small smile from the child. “Have you told her?”

“Told me what?”

Steve looked down at Amanda. “You’re not really here to meet the team as such...”

“Then who am I here to meet?”

“Hi!” A excited voice exclaimed behind her. Amanda turned around to see a brown-haired girl, an iPad in one hand and a water bottle in the other, a pair of bright blue headphones around her neck.

Amanda was stunned. She was... she was beautiful. No, that wasn’t the right word. Amanda thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. 

“Amanda, this is Cassie, Scott daughter. We thought you might have wanted to meet her, ya know, her being the same age as you.” Steve explained.

“Yeah, yeah...” Amanda mumbled back, still stunned by Cassie. 

“Hi! I’m Cassie!”

“I’m... I’m Amanda.” The raven-haired teen managed to say. “What-what’s that?” She finished, pointing at the iPad.

“Oh, Minecraft!” 

“I haven’t played that in years...”

“Well, come on then! I’m making a brand new world!” 

“Sounds good.” Amanda agreed. Cassie grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. 

“You can use our floor to play in.” Wanda offered, looking at her red-headed girlfriend. “Just clear up your mess afterwards.” She joked.

“Thank you, Aunt Wanda!” Cassie thanked.

A smile spread across Amanda’s face. Wanda just winked at Amanda, mouthing ‘go run off with your girlfriend’. Amanda rolled her eyes and ran after Cassie, who was already racing her to Natasha and Wanda’s floor.

~~~~~~~~Another time skip bc I’m lazy and it’s not 2 am yet so I have no power

Scott knocked on the door of the room the girls had been playing video games in for the last 2 hours. “Come in!” He heard his daughter yell from the other side of the door.

Scott opened the door, greeted with the sight of Amanda and Cassie staring at the iPad screen. “Come on peanut, we gotta go home.”

“Nooooooo...” Cassie groaned. “Ten more minutes?”

“No. I told you had ten minutes about twenty minutes ago.”

“Fine...” 

Cassie dragged herself off the bed, then walked to the side Amanda was sitting on to hug her. “Bye!”

“Umm... bye. See you soon?” Amanda said awkwardly.

“Of course!”

Cassie waved goodbye as she and her father walked out the door. Amanda sat there, feeling very confused.

She definitely had a crush on Cassie. That was for certain. But, she was almost able to suppress her feelings with the fact that Cassie would never like her. At least not in that scence.

Wanda wandered into the room, greeting a spaced-out Amanda. Amanda seemed to totally ignore Wanda’s greetings, and the witch had to click her fingers in front of the teens face to get her to pay attention.

The next sentence the witch said was : “You have a crush on her, don’t you?”

“What? No. Of course not.” Amanda denied.

“Suuure...” Wanda sarcastically drew out the word.

“You heard me! I don’t have a crush on her.”

“Suuure...” she sarcastically dragged out again.

Amanda just stopped trying and rolled her eyes, flopping onto the bed.

Yes, she had a crush on Cassie Lang. But it wouldn’t happen. It would never work. Not in a million years.

But what Amanda thought and tge actual reality of the situation were _much different..._


	12. If Only We Could We Could Do Something

TW : MENTIONS TO CANCER, GRIEF AND ANGST (like a shit ton of angst. We’re just rolling in angst here)

Peter clutched the white pillow, sobbing into the fabric. His sobs were sometimes interrupted by him screaming at the sky, yelling to any higher power as to why it had to be him.

Why did it have to be _Wade_?

The memories can back of white walls, Wade’s hands desperately holding Peter’s, and x-ray after x-ray after x-ray.

~~~Flashback to just before Christmas

_Peter was swarmed by the large, white, crinkled blanket on top of him. Wade made him way over to the bed, wearing an red ugly Christmas sweater._

_“If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit... inbetween the holidays?” Wade said, pulling the blanket off of Peter, to reveal the teen in black boxers and an equally ugly Christmas sweater._

_A cheesy smile spread across the brunette’s face. “Oh my God! That is awful! I love it!” Wade commented, kneeling above Peter._

_The brunette pushed Wade backwards with his foot. “Nah. Red’s your colour.”_

_Wade stared at Peter’s lips, then spoke again. “Listen, I’ve been thinking. ‘Bout why we’re so good together.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Your crazy matches my crazy. Big time. You see, we’re like two puzzle pieces... with the weird curvy edges-“_

_“But you but them together and see the picture on top.” Peter interrupted, kneeling to be the same height as his blond boyfriend._

_Wade nodded, staring deep into Peter’s eyes. The blond pushed his lips against the younger’s lips, Peter wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck. The older man ran his hands down the teen’s hips, one hand fiddling with the hem of Peter’s black boxers._

_“Wait... pee break.” Wade said, breaking the kiss to get up._

_“Fine, just be quick...”_

_Wade stumbled to toilet to pee. When he finished, he shoved the Christmas sweater off his body and tossed it to the ground, exposing his abs. Wade looked down at Peter’s smaller body with hungry eyes._

_“What the fu...” Wade trailed off his sentence as his head spun and his vision turned fuzzy and then went to darkness._

_Then Wade collapsed._

_“Oh my God, Wade!” Peter exclaimed, shoving himself off the bed in a panic._

_____

_Cancer._

_Wade had cancer._

_The unstoppable Wade Winston Wilson had cancer._

_Peter gripped his boyfriend’s hand tightly, his breath becoming more uneven and shaky by the second._

_“There is plenty of options we can look into. New drugs and machinery are being developed everyday.” The doctor stated._

_“So, there is something we can do?” Peter asked nervously._

_“Yes, certain medicines may make his cancer more manageable but...”_

_Wade stopped listening. He was just focused on taking in the details of Peter’s face._

_Counting every small freckle on his cheek._

_Noticing how small strands of his beautiful brown hair were falling onto his face._

_How sweaty Peter’s hands were getting._

_“Mr. Wilson... Mr. Wilson...” The doctor said repeated to get the merc’s attention. “I understand this is a lot to process, but try not to do anything irrational.”_

~~~

Tony entered the room, frowning at the sight of his son in the same panicked and depressed state that he had been in for two weeks straight now. He silently made his way over to his son’s bed, and sat down on the edge of it, careful not to sit on his son’s curled up legs.

Tony ran one hand over his ever-growing twin baby bump, and gently touched Peter hand with his free one. Peter took his dad’s hand in his own, and clutched it as some form of relief. 

Tony laid down in the bed and pulled his son close in a tight hug, the teenager sobbing harder into his dad’s hair. “I know, I know Petey...” Tony whispered. “It’s gonna be okay...”

“No it’s not... it’s not gonna be okay... it's never gonna be okay...” Peter choked out through his sobs.

“I know it’s hard, Pete, but I love you so much. You’re my boy. My son. I’m always gonna be here for you, okay?” Tony reassured.

“Okay...” Peter sniffled.


	13. Heat Of The Moment

TW/GW : SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT DID I MENTION SMUT (yes, finally actual gay smut)

Clint and Bruce were cuddling. Shirtless cuddling. And pantless cuddling. 

Clint fingers were interlocked with his genius boyfriend's fingers, with Bruce's free hand on the archer's cheek, his thumb lightly caressing it. 

The blond archer kissed the inside of the scientist's hand, before pushing his lips against Bruce's. What was expected to be a small kiss turned out to be a full on make out session.

But, hey, Bruce wasn't complaining.

Clint straddled Bruce's hips, feeling Bruce's half-boner in the fabric of his boxers. Clint went down to the scientist's neck, sucking across his collarbone, leaving light pinkish-purplish on his skin.

Bruce yanked Clint's head by his hair and shoved their lips together again in a more rough and heated kiss. "Are we really doing this?"

Clint nodded quickly. Bruce pulled away from his archer's lips for a few seconds. "If you wanna stop, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Same with you." Clint replied.

"Okay..." Bruce whispered before shoving their lips together again.

Clint could feel Bruce's hard-on being restricted by his black boxers, feeling it slowly grow more and more and press against his ass, which made Clint more horny by the second.

Clint practically tore the fabric off of Bruce's legs, watching his boner spring up. Clint teased Bruce by slowly dragging his own boxers down his legs, until an impatient Bruce shoved the clothing down his archer's legs.

Bruce flipped Clint around so the archer was below him, Clint's legs already spreading open for the scientist's dick. Bruce threw the drawer open and swiftly grabbed a bottle of lube. "You already brought that?" Clint moan-asked.

Bruce pressed his lip's against Clint's to shut him up. He pressed a lubed-up finger against Clint's tight hole, and Clint entangled his fingers in Bruce's long, messy, curly hair. 

Bruce inserted his a finger into Clint's hole gently, slowly pulling it out then pushing back in. Clint took a breathy gasp, the feeling obviously being new to him.

"You still wanna do this?" Bruce asked softly.

"Yeah..." Clint moaned.

Bruce inserted another finger into Clint's hole, still pulling them out and pushing them in gently and slowly. Clint moaned loudly, the pleasure flowing throughout his entire body.

Bruce shoved his lips against Clint's in the most passionate kiss that he had ever experienced. Clint was moaning into the make out session, practically begging Bruce to fuck him.

"Fuck me..." Clint moaned. Bruce was surprised at how badly Clint wanted this. "Do it. Stop teasing me and just do it!" Clint moaned. 

"You sound like you've done this before..."

"Don't think I haven't..."

Bruce pulled out his fingers, and gently pushed the tip of his cock into Clint, slowly pushing the rest of his penis into his boyfriend. Clint basically choked on air from the mixture of pleasure with a little bit of pain rushing through his body. 

Bruce felt Clint's hot breath on his neck as he started thrusting into him. His thrusts became rougher and rougher as the pleasure increased. Clint's loud moans echoed throughout the bedroom.

Clint's pleasure finally peaked and he came all over his and Bruce's stomach. With a few more thrusts into Clint's hole, Bruce finally came, the scientist and his archer both breathing heavily.

Bruce pulled out of Clint, and flopped down onto his side of the bed. Clint slowly edged towards his boyfriend, and gently wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist. The brunette pressed small kisses to Clint's forehead lovingly. 

"After Ultron, when you went up in that jet, I got so scared. So scared." Clint whispered.

"Why were you scared?"

"I thought you were dead, Bruce. I was scared I would never see that beautiful face again."

Bruce chuckled at the compliment. "I loved you long before Ultron."

"Well, when you first came back, when I first saw your face again - that's when I knew I couldn't live without you."

"I'm sure you could."

"Actually, you're right. I can live without you." Clint started. Bruce looked hurt at Clint's comment. "But I really don't want to." The blond finished. Bruce smiled, pressing his forehead against his archer's. 

Then, Clint chuckled at the noises he heard coming from the floor above him. The same loud moans Clint was making just minutes. "Sounds like someone had the same idea as us." Clint laughed while looking at his boyfriend.

The archer shushed the scientist while still giggling himself. He held back laughs as he heard the couple trying the stifle their moans.

"Scott..." He heard one voice moan. Jesus, who was Scott doing? Surely he hadn't already found another girl after Hope that quick-

"Shush, T'Challa. I really don't need Cassie hearing this..."

No. No. No. No. **_NO_**. There was no way. Scott Edward Harris Lang was _actually_ doing it with the king of Wakanda.

"No..." Clint half-laughed, half-said in complete disbelief. 

"Are you really listening to other people having sex?" Bruce asked, obvious sleepiness in his voice.

"What? This is no different than seeing the sex scandals on the news." Clint replied.

Bruce laughed at his archer's logic.

~~~

"Shush, T'Challa. I really don't need Cassie hearing this..." Scott tried to say seriously but moaned halfway through the sentence into the pillow below him.

"Scott..." T'Challa whisper-moaned. He placed a hand on Scott's back, as almost to steady himself while rocking his hips back and forth into the brunette. 

Scott moaned loudly into the pillow his face was resting upon. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him, and his knees - which were the only things keeping him up and stable since his arms had given up the fight ages ago - started to wobble underneath him. 

T'Challa peaked first, and came with a harsh thrust. Scott came directly after his boyfriend with the loudest moan in history. T'Challa pulled out of Scott and they both rolled onto their backs. 

T'Challa was the first to break the silence. "Do you think Cassie heard that?"

"Yeah. She definitely did."

~~~

She definitely did.

Cassie was laying on one of the sofas of the Avengers lounge, opposite to her new-found raven-haired bestie. Her fingers were stuck so far in her ears, she was surprised she wasn't _touching_ her eardrums. 

"So I'm assuming this is the first time you've heard people doing it..." Amanda said.

"Yep." Cassie replied, embarrassment laced in her voice. 

"Do you know... what they're-"

"If course I know what they're doing!" Cassie interrupted, whisper screaming at the raven-haired girl on the other sofa. 

"Jesus, I'm just asking..."

"I've been unsupervised on the internet since I was 10, and you think I don't know what just happened..." Cassie whispered to herself.

"Traumatisation just happened..."


	14. Secrets Can’t Stay Hidden Forever

TW/GW : MENTIONS OF RAPE

Loki had a secret.

Well, Loki had a lot of secrets. 

But this was his biggest secret.

_She_ was his biggest secret.

Now that Asgard was on Midgard, he knew that he could hide anywhere to do this, knowing Thor only knew his way around New York and London. 

Asgard was now on Norway.

Loki wrapped himself in a dark green cloak, the fabric being loose on his slender figure. He covered his face with the hood of the cloak, and walked over to Thor. His Thor.

The only person who cared about him.

He kissed his lover on the the forehead, fingers going gently through Thor’s now short hair. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you...”

Loki chuckled at Thor letting out a small smile in his sleep. And he left. He knew that there was there was an abandoned forest about 25 minutes away - he’d be safe there.

Loki took a deep inhale a started running as far as his legs would carry him. He somehow made in to his safe spot in the abandoned forest without collapsing. 

He climbed up the tree where he had set up his little safe haven. It was just a little tree house made from spare bits of wood and twigs. He had filled it with the necessary supplies he would need for survival. Blankets, towels, scissors, string, water, a new set of clothes, wet wipes.

He hated that he had to hide this. But he _had_ to. He pulled his diary from the hem of his pants, flicking through the slightly crumpled pages.

_ Midgardian Time : May 26th _

_I can’t tell Thor. I wish I could. But if I did, he would bring the wrath of 1000 suns upon me. I love him, so much. But I’m doing this for their safety._

He remembered writing it so vaguely in case Thor found it - thank Odin he didn’t. Loki placed a hand on his stomach, almost a force like feeling around his abdomen where the magic was doing it’s work. Loki decided to relieve himself of the magic constricting him and pulled of his shirt.

He removed the illusion to show his large, rounded 8 and a 1/2 month pregnancy belly.

The god had felt a contraction in the early hours of the morning, but had thought nothing of it until another one caught him by surprise 20 minutes later. 

He rubbed his baby bump, another contraction seizing his stomach. “You better be worth it, baby...”

Loki felt a strong kick, almost like the baby was listening in to what he was saying. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Of course you’ll be worth it.”

This was going to be a long night.

___

_5 hours later..._

Loki was still in labour, and in the space of five hours, he had only made about two hours progress. It was now 2:00 in the morning, and with the first proper contraction being 4:00 am the morning before, this was easily the longest labour Loki had endured.

He dragged himself to the pile of towels, grabbing one to quickly wipe up the pool of blood that his water breaking had left. Loki was slightly relieved when his water broke, because it was a sign that the baby was on their way.

“Why am I saying ‘their’?” Loki whispered to himself. He knew his baby’s gender, as told by a royal healer. “Do you still like the name I gave you?” Loki questioned to his baby bump. There was no reaction from his stomach.

“Leo?” Loki said, fingers lightly tapping on the skin of his stomach. “Leo?” He took a sharp, panicked inhale. Leo always react when he talked to his belly. Loki felt the fetus turn in his stomach, and he let out a relieved exhale. 

He cringed at the feeling of his baby pushing it’s head against Loki’s pelvis, followed by the overwhelming feeling to push. “Well, I guess it’s time to meet you, sweetie...”

Loki was able to slowly shove his underwear down his legs, pulling his knees up.

The first push was always the worst one. The burning sensation ripped throughout his stomach, feeling the baby twisting and turning at the awkwardness of trying to get a watermelon-sized body through a coin-sized hole. 

But - fortunately for Loki - even though Leo’s labour was the most dragged out, the birth didn’t seem as painful as his other children. 

With another hard push, the baby’s head was out. Loki’s shaky hand went between his thighs, smiling at the feeling of his child. 

A few small pushes later, Leo’s shoulders were exposed ; when the baby’s shoulders were out, the god sudden realised the cord was tangled around Leo’s neck. 

He was quickly able to untangle the cord, and he knew that he had to get this baby out. And quick.

With the biggest push he could muster, Loki felt his Leo slip into the world. He patted Leo’s back gently, letting out a exhale of joy when the baby started screaming and kicking. Loki pulled Leo up to his chest.

 

His perfect baby girl.

 

“Leodaysiah...” he whispered to himself. That was her full name. Tears dropped down his face, half of joy, half of sadness and pain.

Loki would have told Thor about the pregnancy if it was his child - his biological daughter. Unfortunately, she wasn’t. 

Loki loved her, more than life itself, but was so ashamed of how he got her. 

The uninvited hands on his waist and hips. The uninvited lips pressed against his. The uninvited force inside him. 

_Grateful to have it, ashamed of how he got it..._

___

Thor has sent out a search party to find his lover. Thank Odin for Hiemdall, or they probably wouldn’t have found the prince. 

“He’s up there, my king...” Hiemdall pointed to the cabin in the tree. Thor hesitantly climbed up the tree’s gray branches, but he eventually got to where Loki was hiding.

Loki was swarmed in an oversized gray t-shirt, a white blanket covering his lower half. “Hello, love.” The raven-haired man greeted.

Thor was in shock at the sight of the squirming little baby, when she started to cry. “No, sssshhh. It’s alright, darling.” Loki cooed to the girl. 

“Loki... what is this?”

“A child...”

“Where did you get a baby from?”

“You oaf.” Loki but the inside of his lip. “I got it from you.” He lied.

“You were pregnant with it-“

“Her.” Loki interrupted.

“Pregnant with _her_ , and didn’t bother to tell me? Why?”

“I-I was just scared. We were new lovers on that ship. When I found out about this, I simply just couldn’t muster the courage to tell you, that’s it - Okay?” It was another lie.

_I didn’t tell you because it’s not your child_ Loki thought to himself.

“Well, it’s not okay... but surprisingly not the worst thing you’ve done, brother.”

“See? Look at her...” Loki said as he pushed away some of the blanket to expose his little girl’s face.

“Does she have a name?” Thor asked. Loki nodded weakly. “Leodaysiah...”

“A new princess is born. Leodaysiah Thordottir.” Thor said, confidently and proudly.

“Yes, our princess...” Loki whispered.

_Why couldn’t she be Thor’s? Why couldn’t she really be a Thordottir?_

_**Why did Leodaysiah have to be the Grandmaster’s?** _


	15. The Way They Treat You

TW/GW : RUNNING AWAY (is that a trigger? Don’t worry they come back so...)

Her thoughts got the better of her.

_They don’t want you there_

_You make everyone uncomfortable_

_No one likes you_

_Everyone hates you_

_You think Steve trusts you? He doesn’t_

It was the thoughts tailored to specific Avengers that got her. Especially the ones about Steve - he was the first person to trust her.

Amanda pulled the candy wrapper from the pocket of her black skinny jeans. She didn’t know why she kept it, she just did. I was probably because if he excitement that raced through her when she saw Captain America himself throw her a candy bar for the first time.

Amanda shakily put the wrapper back in her pocket. She grabbed her black and white checkered rucksack and slung it in her back.

The hood of her black hoodie hid her face perfectly. She looked at the clock.

3:46 AM.

She slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open, the chill of the wind on her face. She stepped through the doorway and put into the open. 

Amanda fiddled with the coins in her pocket that she had stolen from a combination of Tony, Steve, Bruce and Sam’s wallets. 

She took a sharp inhale as the gray bus turned up, splashing some rain water onto her trainers. The driver was an old man with gray hair and square glasses (RIP Stan Lee). She handed her change to him, the driver giving her a weird look. “How old are you, missy?” He asked.

“16.” Amanda lied.

“What are you doing out at a time like this?”

“I was at a party, tried to walk home and got lost.” Another lie.

The driver seemed to buy her story, and nodded towards the almost empty bus, the only other person there being a middle-aged man who was sleeping in the corner.

Amanda flopped herself down onto one of the nearby seats, leaning on her hand and staring of the window. More thoughts flooded her head.

_This is the best thing you could have done._

_The Avengers dont want you._

_They hate you._

The names spiraled through her brain.

_Steve_

_Tony_

_Peter_

_Natasha_

_Wanda_

_Bruce_

_Clint_

_Scott_

Amanda ran her hands through her dark hair, almost trying to pull the thoughts out of her head. She quietly grunted to herself. What was wrong with her? She wanted to stay with the people who didn’t want her. 

She had been on the bus for about 2 hours now, constantly staring the window, watching the street lights pass by. She sighed loudly. “God...” she whispered under her breath.

She didn’t know where she was going. She was just... going. Leaving. Who knew what would happen? For all she knew, she could be dead this time tomorrow.

Amanda drew a skull and crossbones on the window, a reminder that whatever she did - she would always be the daughter of the Hydra Asset Brock Rumlow. 

She never met her other dad. She knew she had one, but she never met him. Well, she probably saw him when she was a baby, but her memory obviously didn’t go back that far. A tear ran down her cheek. 

Then, she had a sudden realisation. A name. A name that stuck with her. “Stop! I wanna get off!” She yelled. The bus came to a hault and she jumped off into the pouring rain.

She ran. Ran all the way back to the tower, repeatedly saying the same name over and over again as motivation.

**_Cassie._ **

“Oh God... Cassie... Cassie... Cassie...” Amanda whispered to herself.

She made it back to the tower in one piece, the horizon turning different shades of purple, pink, orange and yellow as the sun rose. She stood out side the door and looked at her wristwatch. 

7:12 AM.

~~~

Out of all the Avengers, Steve was probably the most panicked.

Out of everyone in the room, Cassie was easily the most panicked by a landslide.

“We can’t file her as a missing person until she’s been gone for 24 hours...” Steve said, throwing the phone down to the sofa. 

He took a deep inhale and tried to calm himself. It didn’t work.

“God dammit!” Steve shouted as he punched a hole through the glass table, the broken shards stabbing his hands, the dark red blood running down his palms. He didnt want to lose another person. It was just proof he was poison. Anyone who got close to him left or died.

Tony grabbed Steve’s arm so he couldn’t punch the remains of the table again. “Steve, stop it! Stop! Stop...” Tony said, taking his husband’s unwounded hand in his, placing it on his now 5-month pregnant stomach. The billionaire pressed his forehead against the blond supersolider’s. “It’s okay...” 

At that moment, there was buzz from the door. It opened to reveal a disheveled Amanda. “Amanda!” Steve exclaimed. He stepped in front of her, and lowered himself to her height. Steve flung his arms around the raven-haired girl. “Why did you do that?”

“I thought no one wanted me here. I thought you hated me.”

“No one hates you.” Steve reassured, his arms still wrapped tightly around the girl.

“Ok. Steve you’re crushing me...”

“Oh, sorry...” The supersolider let go of the little girl with a warm smile.

“Mandy!” Cassie exclaimed. She ran towards Amanda, throwing her arms around her in a panicked embrace. 

“It’s okay... I’m back now. You were the only thing that brought me back.” Amanda whispered the last part in hopes that she didn’t hear. But, as proved by the ‘incident’ a few nights ago, this girl had super hearing. “I brought you back?”

Amanda couldn’t muster any words, so she just looked at the floor and nodded. Cassie lifted Amanda’s chin up with her index knuckle. She gently brushed some of Amanda’s raven hair behind her ear, Amanda leaning into the touch.

They both had tears streaming down their faces when Cassie edges her way closer to Amanda’s face, and their lips finally touched.

The kiss was short but loving, only lasting about 4 seconds. Cassie then looked concerned and afraid. “What’s wrong?” Amand asked gently.

“That was way too much, I’m sorry. It’s just-“

“No, it was just right.”

Just right. The words hung in the silence for a little bit, but was broken when Amanda started laughing at Scott’s clearly shocked expression. “What just happened...?” He mumbled. “So, you two are... you two are a thing?”

“Are we? Are we a thing?” Amanda questioned, looking at Cassie for answers. Cassie’s face said it all. “Yeah. We are. We are-we are a thing.” Amanda finished. She laughed at her own words. She had never had ‘a thing’ with someone before. “I love you...” she whispered.

“I know...” Cassie said back to her new girlfriend.

_**Girlfriend** _


	16. She Knows More Than You Think

TW/GW : IMPLIED PAST SELF-HARM

Training was a fucking bore.

It was done 3 times a week, every week, 52 weeks a year.

Natasha and Wanda always trained together. Yes, they are girlfriends who beat each other up... as a job. But they would always end up in each other arms after the routines, either on a comfy couch or a warm bed. 

Amanda was watching them, learning their different styles - noticing how different her fight styles were. Cassie was on one of the chairs, eyes fixed on the screen of her iPad playing Minecraft. 

Wanda finally finished the fight by flipping her girlfriend onto the blue crash mat below. Natasha groaned in pain, and Wanda walked over to her water bottle, taking a few large gulps. She would have gone to help Nat up, but she knew that if her girlfriend was touched just after finishing a fight, she would start swinging again - and Wanda really didn’t want those bruises.

Wanda glanced over at Amanda, noticing the almost curious look in her eyes. “Were you watching us?”

“No...” Amanda dragged out the word. Wanda gave Amanda the ‘Really?’ look (we all know that look). “Yeah...” she finally admitted. “Actually I wasn’t watching you, I was watching you fighting styles.”

“Why?”

“There so... different to mine. I always got taught the Hydra fighting style was the only correct one.”

“You have a fighting style?”

“Yeah. Why, you wanna go?” 

“Give Nat a few minutes and she’ll go with you. You hear that Nat?” Wanda yelled the last part to her girlfriend. 

“Sure... just-just gimme a few...” Natasha groaned.

“I don’t want you goin’ easy on me. I’m not that fragile...” 

~~~

Amanda was a seriously good fighter. Especially for a 50-pound 12-year-old. 

She was able to pull what Natasha would classify as a classic fight move, jumping up to wrap her legs around Natasha’s neck and pull both their bodies down onto the floor below. 

Natasha flipped them around so the redhead had the upper hand, Amanda then unexpectedly delivered a throat punch, knocking Natasha back onto the ground. Natasha then finally gave up, hitting Amanda’s leg to show defeat. They both breathed heavily, Amanda gasping out a breathy “Sorry...”. 

“It’s fine, kid...”

Wanda helped Natasha up, setting her down on a chair so she could relax after two rounds of fighting. The redhead’s girlfriend handed her a bottle of water, who gulped it greedily. 

Amanda laid down on the training ring’s cream-coloured floor, still breathing heavily, holding the left side of her waist where she had taken the biggest hit.

Cassie ran over to the raven-haired girl, clear worry in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ve been through so much worse.” Amanda reassured, brushing some of Cassie’s brunette hair behind her ear.

“Cassie, there’s some ice packs in that cooler. You might wanna give one to Mandy.” Wanda said. Cassie nodded, went over to the cooler and came back with an ice pack, gently placing the cool pack onto Amanda’s bruises. 

Cassie frowned at Amanda’s scar riddled body as the dark-haired girl lifted her shirt up a little bit so the ice would cool her skin. Amanda had scars from her head to her toes, the marks mainly being about her torso and stomach. 

Cassie looked down at Amanda’s wrist, looking at the fading cuts covering her arms. Cassie lifted Amanda’s wrist and kissed some of the small scars. “I’m takin’ care of myself, okay? I’m gonna be fine...”

“Okay...” Cassie mumbled, still looking at Amanda’s body - all the scars, bruises, and ribs showing through her skin. 

Amanda leaned her head on Cassie’s shoulder, letting out a small smile at her situation. “Why are you so perfect?” 

“I’m not perf-“ Cassie started.

“No, you are. You’re funny and smart and pretty and... just perfect. I don’t get how you love me.” 

“Of course I love you.”

“But I’m so broken...”

“I don’t expect you not to be.” Cassie sympathised. 

Amanda closed her eyes for about 10 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. The memories came washing back.

_”If you keep acting like that and you’ll never amount to anything.”_

**He’s right. You’re useless**

_“Don’t you dare argue against me, young woman.”_

**Don’t. He cooks your food, buys your clothes, tucks you in at night. The least you could do is show him respect**

_“How dare you talk to me like that.”_

**Don’t take your anger out on him. He’s given you everything. His money, his time, his sanity**

Amanda must of started shaking. “Amanda. Amanda.” Cassie whispered as she nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re okay.”

Cassie gently wrapped her arms around the other girl’s middle.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was Tony. “Guys, we got a security sensor.”

“A security sensor?” Cassie mumbled.

“Means something’s in the perimeter.” Amanda simplified.

“Oh. So that’s bad.”

“Very.”

___

The team stood outside, suits on and weapons in hand.

Tony, Cassie and Amanda were inside, Cassie holding Ezzie in her arms and trying to quieten the 2-month-old’s screams. Amanda watched the security cameras with eagle eye vision - scanning every corner of every screen. 

“I can help.” The raven-haired girl blurted out. 

“No-“ Tony tried to start, a hand rubbing over his almost 6 month baby bump. 

“Yes, I can!” Amanda interrupted.

“Amanda, you need to calm down.” Cassie said, patting - a now silent - Ezzie’s back. 

“I-I... they wouldn’t listen to me! That thing is a Radon! It the most advanced armour ever created by Hydra!” Amanda yelled.

“So? Cap would probably be able to take them down with his bare hands.” Cassie reassured.

“No. No one listened to me. I have been studying that suit every since I could talk! If anyone is gonna be able to take it down, it’s me.” Amanda went on.

Tony places a hand on Amanda’s shoulder. “You know that we just wanna keep you safe. Especially when... your still in quite a rough condition.”

Amanda sighed. “The least they could have done is listened.”

“I know.”

___

Captain America was stood opposite the Hydra operative, shield held tightly in his hand. 

First move was to use the shield to knock the helmet off the operative’s head, which was unsuccessful. 

A few more blows to the helmet and torso did nothing, maybe left a few scratches on the metal of the armour at best.

“Dammit, Steve...” Amanda whispered. The fighting styles were all wrong : at least for fighting a Radon. 

She had to do something about it.

She couldn’t just watch as Steve got killed fighting this thing.

“Fuck it...” Amanda whispered, bolting for the door - too fast for Tony it Cassie to try and hold her back.

The 5 steps. It was the strategy to fighting Radons. 

Step one : Throat punch. The neck is the weakest point on a Radon armour, always go for that first.

Step two : Kick either the back of the knees or ankles. Get them on the ground, now you’ve got the upper hand.

Step three : Jabs to either the back, chest or face. It’s gonna damaged their armour and leave them in a lot of pain - it’s just killing two birds with one stone.

Normally it would take a few more attempts to get a Radon to give in, but his perticular Radon was... how to put this well... a pussy. Amanda recognised the girl just by the strands of blonde hair coming out the end of the helmet as a girl called Stacey - aged 16. 

Steve stood there in shock as the Radon got away, Amanda trying to chase it, only for it to vanish into the bushes and trees. “Where are you, you bitch?!” 

“Amanda, calm down. We lost them, okay...” Steve knelt on the grass, breathing heavily. “And I want you to know now : you are in so much trouble for doing that.”

___

“What if you had gotten hurt, huh? What if that thing killed you?! I would have to go round knowing I could have saved you. Don’t you dare do anything like that little stunt ever again, you understand me?” Steve shouted.

Amanda thought this was bullshit. “Steve, look at me. I. Am. Fine. I saved your damn life and you’re just gonna yell at me?”

“Yes! That was stupid and irresponsible and you are lucky to come out of something like that with nothing wrong with you.”

“Why are acting like you’re my dad? I’m not a baby, I don’t need protecting!”

“You know everyone thought I was crazy for trusting Rumlow’s ten-“

“I’m almost thirteen.”

“No, you listen to me! You did something stupid out there!”

“So saving your life is stupid?” Amanda spat back.

“She has a point...” Cassie imputed.

“Cassie, you stay out of this.” Steve instructed.

“Well, she did save your life.” Cassie said.

Steve gave Amanda a look of disappointment, to which Amanda rolled her eyes and went up to her temporary room, Cassie trailing behind.

A few seconds later, a scream was heard from upstairs.

It was Cassie screaming. “Help! Help!” 

Steve was the first to rush upstairs, with the other Avengers following on behind.

The blond opened the door to a horrible sight.

__

_Amanda unconscious with blood coming out of her head in Cassie’s shaky arms._


	17. Hope Is Really A Beautiful Thing

Cassie’s arms were shaky, holding her girlfriend - thick, red blood slowly trailing down the brunette’s right hand. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and falling onto Amanda’s face. 

“What happened?” Steve asked, his voice slightly panicked.

“A-as soon as we got up sh-she said she d-didn’t feel good and was gonna lie d-down. Then she just passed out an-and hit her head on t-that desk.” Cassie stuttered, pointing to the pale wooden desk beside the bed. 

Bruce crouched down to the girls, placing two fingers on Amanda’s neck. “She’s just passed out.” Bruce said quickly, taking off his jacket and using it to apply pressure on Amanda’s head wound. 

“Hey baby, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay...” Cassie repeated to the raven-haired girl, voice getting more and more croaky with each sob.

Tony was on the phone to 911, a hand covering his free ear so he could hear the phone operator better. While the rest of the team was distracted with other things, they could only make out small words or phrases like ‘blood’ ‘passed out’ ‘head injury’ ‘yes, she does’ ‘no, she isn’t’.

The blood had now soaked through to the other side of the jacket Bruce had pressed against Amanda’s head and was showing no signs of stopping. Thankfully, the ambulance sirens were heard from outside the gates around the Avengers facility. 

The paramedics wore dark green and carried white first aid boxes with red crosses on the front. Cassie held Amanda protectively, but eventually loosened her grip to let the paramedics slide the carrier board underneath the girl. It was decided that Tony was going to go in the ambulance with Amanda.

Scott and T’Challa held Cassie back as Amanda was dragged into the yellow and blue ambulance. After a while, Cassie stopped trying to break free of their grips and fell against her dad and step-dad.

Scott held Cassie close to his chest, his t-shirt become wet with his daughter’s tears. T’Challa wrapped his arms around the both of them, resting his chin on the top of Scott’s head. 

“What’s g-gonna happen to her?” Cassie choked out between sobs. 

After a few seconds of thought, Scott decided to tell his daughter the truth. “I don’t know...” 

___

Tony was in the ambulance with Amanda, holding her hand as the paramedics cleared the blood from her head. The vechile finally reached the hospital, pulling up and opening the back doors and taking Amanda inside.

They wheeled the young girl into a hospital room, the doctors and nurses lifting the carrier board (with Amanda on it) and placed it on the hospital bed. 

One of the nurses turned to Tony and lead him out of the room. “Sir, please step outside for a second.”

“Is she okay?” Tony asked looking into the room.

“Sir, I’m Nurse Jaiden. May I ask, what your relationship the patient is?” The nurse inquired.

Tony looked into the room and bit his lip in stress. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his thumb nail. “Me and... me and my husband are in the process of adopting her.” 

It was a half-truth. Tony and Steve weren’t in the _process_ per se, but it was definitely going to happen in the next few months. 

“Okay, what is her legal name?”

“Amanda Rumlow-Rollins.”

“Well... we’re gonna take care of your daughter, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you.” Tony ended the conversation and the nurse walked back into the medical room, were they seemed to have Amanda in a more stable condition.

___

Cassie was at her actual home, no longer in the Avemgers facility. She was in her bed, laying on top of the white, crinkled sheets, clinging onto a certain shirt for dear life. The young brunette sobbed into it. 

It was one of Amanda’s favourite shirts she had taken from her girlfriend’s closet and snuck into her bag. 

The door creaked as it opened slightly to reveal Scott. “Hey, honey.”

Cassie turned so her back was facing her father, a few tears rolling down the bridge of her nose. Scott slowly sat down on his daughter’s bed, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. 

Cassie couldn’t hold it in anymore. The tears started flowing down down her pale face at an uncontrollable rate, letting out a few coughs and splutters. 

“Amanda’s gonna be okay, okay?” Scott reassured.

Cassie nodded and took in a shaky breath, continuing to cry into the shirt she was clinging to. “Have you ever loved s-someone s-s-so much t-that whenever something bad happens t-to them, you feel like your whole world is just... collapsing in on you?” She whispered.

“Of course.” Scott replied, looking up at T’Challa, who was now standing in the doorway.

___

Peter was with an unconscious Amanda, knees tucked to his chest. “You have to be okay. You have to wake up. For a shit ton of people. For Steve, Tony, Cassie... me.” Peter started. “...because you’re probably the closest thing I have to a little sister right now.”

The doctor walked into the room quietly with a clipboard in hand. He turned to Tony. “I have your daughter’s results.”

Tony nodded. The doctor continued. “She has a collapsed lung. However, she does seem to be in a stable condition and on her way to a steady recovery.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor went to leave but stopped just before he got to the exit of the room and turned to face the pregnant billionaire again. “May I ask a question, Mr. Stark?”

“Sure.” Tony agreed.

“Does your daughter have an eating disorder?”

Tony paused for a second. He understood where the doctor was coming from because he didn’t know Amanda’s backstory. “No.” Tony answered.

“Are you sure? Your daughter is severely underweight...”

“I know. It’s... umm... before we took her in, Amanda was... she was homeless.”

The doctor nodded in understanding. “Do I have your consent to feed your daughter with an IV?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

___2 days later___

Amanda has been in the same unconscious state for 2 days. Cassie was by her side now, holding her hand and just talking to her. Talking to her about absolute nonsense. 

The teen kissed her girlfriend’s knuckles, a few droplets running down her cheeks. T’Challa places a hand on his step-daughter’s shoulder. “We have to go home now, Cassandra.” 

“Why?”

“You have school tomorrow.”

“Is it Sunday already?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Cassie reluctantly agreed. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of her.” Tony reassured.

Cassie let out a small smile and walked out of the room.

When T’Challa and Cassie we’re halfway down the corridor, there was some commotion behind them. Cassie thought nothing of it until a number was yelled.

376.

Amanda’s room.

Cassie heard doctors talking to each other, frantically rushing to Amanda’s room. Cassie heard some words slip from a nurses mouth inside the room. 

“She’s awake!”


	18. Miracles Can Come True

Amanda’s eyelids fluttered open, eyes tired and weary. She groaned. Her eyes darted around the room, watching as the nurses scattered around her.

Cassie burst back into the room, barging past the nurses and doctors to get to Amanda. 

Her Amanda.

Cassie gently grasped the raven-haired girl’s hand, rubbing Amanda’s knuckles with her thumb- the motion that would calm Amanda down in any situation.

One of the nurses loosened the breathing tube strapped across Amanda’s face. “I’m gonna take this out, okay?” The nurse said in a gentle tone.

Amanda nodded lazily. She gagged and coughed as the tube was pulled from her throat and quickly switched to nasal oxygen tubes. Amanda turned to Tony and Steve, who were now positioned Ed at the side of her hospital bed, an expression that was a mixture of shock and relief on both of their faces. “What happened? Where am I?” She choked out weakly.

“You got sick, honey. We had to get you to a hospital.” Tony said with a relieved smile, stroking some stray, dark hairs out of Amanda’s face. Tony’s pregnancy hormones weren’t making this any better.

“I told you not to go out there...” Steve scolded, a slight sense of worry in his tone.

“Well, you should have listened to me...” Amanda tried to spit back but to little success because of her weak voice.

“Don’t argue about this now.” Tony said sternly, almost instructing the two.

Amanda nodded in acceptance. She felt a soft hand on her cheek and already knew it was Cassie before even turning around. Amanda leaned into her girlfriend’s touch, tilting her head to face her girlfriend, jolting slightly at the sight of T’Challa standing behind Cassie. 

T’Challa was kinda scary, okay?!

Cassie let out a small, breathy laugh at Amanda’s fear of her baba. “He’s okay...” she whispered. 

“I know. It’s... it’s kinda inimadating to just see him standing there. N-no offence, King.” Amanda explained, voice still weak and stuttery. 

“Please, there is no need to fear me because of a royal status, Amanda. And, please, you can call me T’Challa.” T’Challa reassured with a small, soft smile.

No matter how scared Amanda was of T’Challa, she did have to admit that he was an extremely polite man. “Thank you.”

Cassie pressed a small but loving kiss to Amanda’s soft lips. “Mandy...” the brunette whispered in the kiss. Their lips separated and they gently bumped their foreheads together.

Amanda felt someone’s hand brush a few more frizzy hairs out of her face, and turned around expecting it to be Tony. To her surprise, it was actually Peter. His eyes were glossy with tears. 

“Pete...” Amanda whispered as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. 

“God, I couldn’t lose you too...” Peter murmured into Amanda’s stomach. With the wound of Wade’s ‘death’ still fresh, Amanda’s near-death experience had been quite a hard blow to the teen. 

“Hey, Pete.” Amanda said gently. Mandy felt another pair of arms wrap around her lightly, looking up to see Tony gently embracing her as well.

___

With Amanda in a more stable and aware state, Tony and Steve has decided it was time. 

Time to talk to Amanda about adopting her.

Steve was the first to start the conversation. “Hey, Mandy...” he said gently, pulling his - hopefully - soon to be daughter.

“Go on, what is it?” Amanda replied.

“What?” Steve said in confusion.

“That’s the ‘serious talk’ face. What is it?”

“Am I really that predictable-“

“Yes.” Amanda and Tony replied in unison.

Steve’s expression turned contemplative for a split second, but then went back to the ‘serious talk’ Steve Rogers expression. “So,” 

The words wouldn’t come out of Steve’s mouth. He had practiced this speech/talk a hundred times over in his head, but now that it was time for the real thing, Steve tripped over his words and couldn’t even form a decent sentence if it was more than five words long.

Tony stepped in to try and help his flustered husband. “Can I ask a question, Mandy?”

“Sure.”

“What do you think of me and Steve as? Your honest opinion.” 

The question was very unexpected. Amanda’s eyes wandered around the room as she tried to form a way to get across her true, honest opinion without sounding weird.

“I... I don’t know...” she stuttered.

“No, it’s okay. Take your time.” Tony said, which is the type of thing Tony would normally turn into a sarcastic comment, but he sounded genuine and kind this time around. 

“Well, this is gonna sound really weird, but... I kind of see you two as the closest thing I have to parents.” Amanda finally managed to spit out, the second half of the sentence rushed and only just understandable.

Tony half-smiled. “That’s what we need to talk about.”

‘Shit’ Amanda thought. She knew it was bad to trust them like that, let alone admit to it. “Sorry...” she whispered.

“No, it’s not a bad thing. Actually, kinda helps up a bit.” Tony reassured, looking up at a still flustered Steve.

Amanda’s face turned even more confused than before. Tony let out a half-laugh half-sigh. He looked up at his supersolider husband. “Are you gonna tell her, or...”

“You do it.” Were the only words that Steve could say while still making some sense.

Tony looked at Amanda with a warm and caring expression. “Me and Steve want to adopt you.”

The words hit Amanda like a train, but in a good way. Captain America and Iron Man wanted to adopt a kid who was nothing more than an experiment. A test of how far Hydra could shape reality to what they wanted.

“What? I mean, why?”

Steve finally formed a proper sentence after a few minutes of silence from him. “Because... because we love you, Amanda. And we want you as our daughter. The question is... do you want us as your dads?”

After a few seconds of silence, Amanda answered the question.

“Of course I do.”


	19. Royal

Loki held a now two-week-old Leodaysiah in his arms, watching her wriggle around in her tiny blue dress. He laughed and kissed his daughter’s button nose. 

“Are you ready, my king?” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, his muscular arms wrapping gently around his lover’s middle. 

The question hung in the air for a short while. Were they ready? “I’m not sure...” Loki whispered back, slightly leaning back on Thor, who had lightly placed his chin on Loki’s shoulder. Loki allowed himself a few seconds just to lean back on Thor, letting the thunder god support the other man’s weight. “I know you are nervous, my love. But even if they don’t understand now, they will eventually.” Thor said in a comforting tone. Thor pressed a soft and loving kiss to Loki’s temple.

The baby girl in Loki’s arms started to fuss and cry. “Sssshhh, my girl. You’re alright.” Thor cooed to Leo, gently stroking the baby’s cheek to calm her. Thor let out a soft, breathy chuckle into Loki’s ear. “She’s the complete image of you, Loki.” Thor said with a smile. “It’s perfect.”

Even though she wasn’t even half a month old, Leodaysiah was practically the clone of Loki. The same bright green eyes, pale complexion and jet black hair colour. 

“We must go out there now.” Thor said barely above a whisper, his head facing the massive golden doors, a crowd of Asgardians on the other side. 

Loki took a deep inhale to calm his nerves, and followed his lover to the golden arched doors. Thor extended his hand and pushed them open. 

Thor and Loki stood above a crowd of thousands, if not millions, of Asgardians, all await the announcement they had waited hours or even days for. Thor placed his free hand on the bronze railing that was running around the balcony, his other hand wrapped around the wooden handle of Stormbreaker. 

Thor took a deep inhale, his chest puffing out as he did so. “Asgardians,” he started, looking at who was among the crowd, smiling at a few small children who looked at the king with wonder and awe in their eyes. “You have gathered here today to witness the introduction of a new generation of the the throne - even if it is a shock and an unexpected addition.” Thor continued, looking at Loki, who still had Leo gently in his arms, the baby wriggling around in her dark blue dress. 

Thor walked over to Loki, the smaller god gently transferring Leo from his arms to Thor’s single muscular arm. Thor walked back over to the edge of the balcony. “Asgard, I am proud to introduce the new heir to the Asgardian throne - Leodaysiah Thordottir, princess of Asgard!” Thor said confidently.

The crowd started cheering and applauding for their new princess. Loki went closer to Thor. “My king...” the raven-haired god whispered as the two pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

___

Loki stood by the edge of the cliff, watching the tide rise and fall, the water reflecting the moonlight beautifully. Leo was sleeping in his arms, and the god couldn’t help but let out a small smile when he looked at his daughter.

He had love.

He had a home.

He was accepted.

He _finally_ got a child that he would keep, cherish, nurture and watch go into a beautiful young woman.

_How had everything gone so perfectly?_

“Loki...” Thor called softly, the raven-haired man turning around at the sound of his name, giving his lover a small smile.

Thor wrapped a muscular arm around Loki’s slender waist. The blond pressed a few small, loving kisses behind Loki’s ear, slowly letting go of his lover’s thin figure.

With Loki distracted by the calm scene of the ocean in front of him, Thor finally had the perfect moment to execute his plan. 

“Loki,” Thor called once more. The sound of Thor’s deep voice pulled Loki from his own thoughts, even when his eyes were still glued at the picture perfect scene in front of him.

“Look behind you, love...” Thor instructed gently. Loki slowly turned around, stumbling back slightly at the sight he was met with. “Be careful, Loki...” Thor chuckled.

_Thor was on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand._

“Loki, my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wedded husband and fellow king of Asgard?” Thor said, a sort of shyness and nervousness in his voice.

Loki finally collected himself enough to form a decent response. “Yes. Of course I will marry you.”

Thor stood up with a big smile, half in relief, half in joy and happiness. With tiny tears flowing down both of their faces, Thor slipped the black ring with a large diamond on the top onto Loki’s small ring finger. “It’s so beautiful, Thor.” Loki commented. 

“Anything for you, my dear.” Thor responded. He was always one to spoil the people he cared about.

As Leodaysiah woke up in Loki’s arms, he asked himself the same question again.

_How has everything gone so perfectly?_

~~~~

Hi!

Here’s a small authors note.

1\. The time in the fanfic is a little bit behind on the current time : The time in the fanfic is about March 1st right now.

2\. I understand most of my viewer sleep are probably American, but I’m actually British, so if some words or dates are different (colour, favourite etc.) I apologise 

3\. So this fanfic has 3000+ hits?!?!? Nani? Thank you guys so much!!

Love you guys, bye!!


	20. This Might Go Horribly Or Amazing

Why was he sick again?

Clint kept throwing up violently into the toilet, the acid of his own vomit burning the inside of his throat. Clint knew something was wrong. He hadn’t drank in a few days, he hadn’t eaten anything weird, and he hadn’t thrown up for no reason since he was 6. 

Bruce sat next to the blond, slowly rubbing Clint’s back gently. The scientist couldn’t help but notice that Clint was having all the symptoms - nah. It’s already happened once (three times if you count Ezzie and Amanda), and what happened to Clint wasn’t the same as what happened to Tony. 

The symptoms may have been there, but there was no way Clint was _pregnant_.

Clint rested his head on his forearm, which was placed along the top of the toilet bowl. “Fuck...” Clint groaned in pain, the acid of his vomit burning his throat. 

Bruce had to say something. “Do you think something might be wrong?”

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

“No-I mean... you’re having the same symptoms Tony had with the twins.” Brice said, the second half of the sentence coming out as barely above a whisper.

Clint’s eyes went wide. “Are you sayin’ I’m pregnant?”

Bruce inhaled deeply. “Not yet. But, the attack, the curse, and... ya know... what we did a couple months ago...” 

“Bruce, you can just say we fucked.”

Bruce exhaled in annoyance. “ _Anyway_ , the vomiting, the mood swings, the hunger, the fatigue, the timing of everything else... it just lines up too well to be a coincidence.”

Clint paused for a second to think. Could he be pregnant? No. It was impossible. But what that creature said. _’You will feel the pain mother felt’_. Did that thing mean pregnancy? Childbirth? Clint didn’t know. 

Clint rubbed one of his temples. “Maybe we should go to the lab.” He said, after coming to the conclusion that a pregnancy might actually be possible.

___

 

The gel was ice cold on Clint’s skin. Bruce removed his plastic glove, which was now covered in gel. Bruce placed a hand on the blond’s cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. “Before we do this, I just want you to know - whatever happens, we’ll do it together, okay?” Bruce said in a soft and gently tone. 

Clint relaxed a bit. Together. At least he wouldn’t be alone. Clint nodded lightly. “Okay...”

Bruce took the wand of the machine and slowly pressed it onto Clint stomach. The scientist dragged the tool around the archer’s abdomen, stopping when the wand went just below Clint’s belly button. 

Bruce didn’t know what to feel. He looked at the screen in utter shock. “Bruce...” the softness of Clint’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts. “What is that?”

Bruce inhaled.

 

“It’s a baby, Clint.” Bruce turned to look at the archer. “You’re actually... pregnant.”

Clint’s was speechless. For the first time in forever, Clint actually had no words. 

Then the fear came.

If his other kids got taken from him, how the fuck did he expect to be able to keep this kid? 

It wasn’t because he was a bad father. Even Laura had said that. It was just down to the fact that his work was seen as dangerous.

He was considered dangerous.

Clint snapped back to reality when Bruce’s hand slowly edged towards his own. Clint took his boyfriend’s hand in his own. And he couldn’t control it when the tears started falling. “I’m scared, Bruce.” was the only thing that Clint could choke out. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clint, his chin resting on top of the blond’s head. “I know. It’s... I know.” Bruce stopped himself before he said ‘it’s okay’.

Because he just didn’t know if it was gonna be.

Bruce and Clint just held each other for a few minutes, before Clint broke the silence. “How far along?” Clint asked, letting out a small sniffle.

“Two months. So you’re due in October.” 

Clint chuckled. “Maybe we could have a little Halloween baby.” He said in an attempt to lighten the mood. The small smile Bruce let out was enough to tell Clint it worked. 

“So, are we keeping it?” Clint asked.

“Depends on what you what to do.”

“I wanna keep it.”

“ _...Okay._ ”


	21. There’s Two Different Kinds Of Love, And It Takes A Lot To Figure That Out

Strange had memorised almost every spell in the sanctum. _Almost_ every one. 

Sometimes, it simply calmed Stephen to walk around the sanctum and admire the different artefacts. Of course, with Cloak having a mind of its own - literally - sometimes it was very hard to get where he wanted to go.

This was one of those times.

No matter how much Strange tried to move around or walk away, Cloak kept pulling him back to a particular shelf right in one of the back corners of the sanctum. After a couple of minutes, Stephen stopped trying to fight the piece of fabric around his neck, and just let it drag him to the shelf it desired to go to. 

When it got there, Cloak knocked two leather-back books off the shelf. “Stop knocking stuff o... ver.” Strange went to scold Cloak like a child, but got distracted when he spotted a lone sheet of paper between the two spell books. 

It was a new spell, one Strange had never seen before. It was torn at the edges and stained a light brown colour. The paper had a symbol of an infinity sign in circle, which was covered in triangles and was finished with another circle surrounding the lot, words spiralling around said symbol. 

Strange tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. After a quick scan of the words, Strange realised that this spell was one of a kind.

He decided to take the spell upstairs to his desk for a proper examination. 

Stephen stood behind the chair on the desk, and took a deep breath. His full concentration was on the spell and it’s enchanting words. 

The words were long and complicated, but he seemed to get them right enough for something to happen. 

The symbol started glowing a bright yellow colour, and the words turned to dust and lifted of the page. This new grey dust swirled around Strange a few times, the Master of the Mystical Arts unable to escape this new force field around him. 

The dust finally stopped swirling and collected around Stephen’s stomach, evaporating into his skin.

Suddenly, there was an extremely sharp pain in Stephen’s abdomen, which spread to his back and chest. He leaned on the desk, trying to keep upright. Strange tried to grab the spell to destroy it, hoping the pain would stop, but as soon as Stephen’s fingers made the lightest contact with the paper, the spell immediately burned up in a small ball of yellow flame, leaving a dark ash spot on the wooden desk. 

Strange’s entire body burned, and now there was nothing Stephen could do to stop it. He tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a weak cry. “Help...” he felt out softly, the pain making it virtually impossible to talk. 

He fell to the floor, his legs numb from pain. Strange felt something rising up his throat, and he just prayed it wasn’t blood. 

It crossed Stephen’s mind that he might be dying.

It didn’t relieve Strange when it was vomit that came up and not blood, but the thought of him dying went further back in his mind. “Help... help!” Strange was finally able to yell out.

Thankfully, Wong heard Strange’s cries, and came rushing to his desk. He caught Strange as he finally completely lost consciousness and collapsed.

_Curiosity always killed the cat_

___

 

Stephen woke up with a pounding headache and a dull pain still in his stomach. He felt a bed underneath him, and rubbed his eyes, his vision still slightly fuzzy - but he could see Wong standing at the edge of the bed.

“What happened?” Stephen whisper-asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

“Your curiosity got the better of you. You tried a spell you really should have.”

“Oh, that spell. Yeah, what was that?”

Wong passed Strange a small cup of herbal tea, and Strange gratefully took a sip. “That spell is - well, was - arguably one of the most powerful spells in the entire sanctum, and rarely ever works properly. It was used to bring ones deepest desire to life, wether they were aware of it or not.” Wong explained.

“So, do you know what my deepest desire is?” Strange asked in curiosity, which may have been a bad idea considering what his curiosity had just led him to.

“Yes,” Wong replied. “Your deepest desire is to have someone who loves you completely unconditionally.” 

Strange was slightly taken aback by those words. Everett loved Stephen unconditionally, right? In theory, the spell should have done nothing. 

“Everett loves me unconditionally, though.” Strange fires back, taking another sip of the tea.

“In a way, yes. But your deepest desire also acts on your deepest fear. You are scared that one day, Everett will stop loving you - which you know is entirely possible. Therefore, you desire for someone to love you - no strings attached.” Wong replied.

“And if Everett doesn’t already do that, who would?”

After being around him for a while, Wong had gotten somewhat predictable, but nothing could have prepared Stephen for what Wong was about to say. “Most likely a baby. A son or daughter of your own.”

A baby? How was Strange gonna get a baby? 

“A baby?” Stephen questioned.

“A baby relies so much on its mother, the two therefore share a bond that is the most unconditional type of love.”

_Mother_. That was the word that got him. A baby relies so much on its _mother_. Was Wong implying that Stephen was going to be a mother?

He was about to argue back, saying how he was a male and men couldn’t be mothers, but he was so shellshocked by everything that just happened in the last five hours that his tongue couldn’t form any intelligible word. “What are you trying to say?” was the only thing that Strange said that made sense.

“Well, considering your desire, and what the spell was usually used for-“ Wong started, only to be interrupted by Stephen.

“Hold on, what the spell was usually _used for_?”

“The spell was often used by women who had lost their husbands in wars or women who had had become infertile-“

“Don’t say it.” Strange interrupted again.

“-and it made them-“ Wong continued still.

“Please don’t say it.”

“-pregnant.” Wong finished.

“Ya said it.” Stephen whispered to himself. “So, you’re saying I might be pregnant?”

“This spell has never been used on a man before, so I can’t say what it will or won’t do. We are just going to have to wait and see what happens.”

Stephen sighed heavily in annoyance. If there was one thing Strange hated, it was waiting. He had never had a lot of patience. 

“You got yourself into this mess, you can wait to get yourself out of it.” Wong said, after Strange sulked like a child for a bit.

With that, Wong left, leaving Stephen to his own devices. He tried to collect his spiralling thoughts but to no avail. However, one thought did stick out of his mind.

What was Everett going to think?


	22. Gender Reveal!

In the whole (roughly) 6 months Tony had been pregnant, Steve had never actually just taken some time to be with his husband and twins. So, it was actually quite a special moment when Steve finally just took time to enjoy a moment with Tony the night before the baby shower and gender reveal.

Tony laid in bed, reading book aloud to his bump, hoping the babies could hear him. Steve walked out of the bathroom, throwing the sheets off of Tony, smiling down as the baby bump.

Tony lifted up the shirt he was wearing - which was actually Steve’s since none of his own shirts fit at all - to expose the bump. Sat between Tony’s legs, the billionaire wrapping his thighs around the supersolider’s waist. 

Steve leaned down and pressed a few small kisses to Tony’s very large baby bump. 

Yes, Tony was 6 months pregnant with twins, but he actually had an extremely big stomach for it. These kids weren’t even born but they were already taking after Steve.

“Hi, babies.” Steve talked to his husband’s bump softly. “I’m your papa.”

One of the babies kicked in reaction to the sound of Steve’s voice. “Awww... you like the sound of papa’s voice, babies?”

Suddenly, Tony face scrunched up in pain and his hands came from underneath his stomach to behind his head, his muscles tensed and knuckles white. 

Steve looked up at Tony with concern in his eyes. “Braxton hicks?”

Tony simply nodded, his face still scrunched in pain and his nails digging into his palms. 

Tony wiped the hairs from Tony’s forehead. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, just gimme your hands.”

Tony quickly gripped the blond’s hands, trying to keep his breathing steady. Steve kissed his husband’s forehead, holding his sweaty palms in his own, gently rubbing his thumb over Tony’s pale knuckles.

Tony sighed. “It’s over...” he breathed out, loosening his grip on Steve’s hands. “Pregnancy’s gonna fucking kill me...” Tony mumbled under his breath.

With the fact that he was a man and his body wasn’t built for this kind of thing aside, this pregnancy was actually really hard for Tony. He was smaller than the average man, and Steve... well, does that need explaining? And along with that, a side-effect of Hydra’s serum was that the false contractions were worse than most (even if they came less often), and became especially bad when Tony was stressed. So when Amanda was first put in the hospital, Tony’s contractions were the most painful they had been so far.

“I’m so sorry...” Steve said, of course have to apologise for something he didn’t even do. 

“Stop apologising...” 

Steve simply kissed Tony’s stomach in response. “We get to know your genders tomorrow...” Steve went back to talking to his babies.

“And you two need names...” Tony interrupted, poking his belly lightly, flinching when a baby kicked him straight in the ribs. “Got any ideas?”

“I think you already know.”

“Yes.” Tony’s quick response came.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Peggy for a girl and Carter for a boy.” Tony explained.

Steve half-smiled. He didn’t know he was that predictable. “Well, what if we have two girls or two boys?”

Tony thought about it for a second. “Maria...” he suggested. “Or Sarah. Or Morgan.”

“Morgan?” Steve questioned.

“What? It’s a nice name.”

Steve chuckled. “What about... Caroline?”

“Caroline? Really?”

“Well, you said Morgan!”

Tony started laughing. “We never agree on anything, do we?”

“What about boy names?” Steve inquired.

“Aidan’s a nice one.”

Steve looked slightly doubtful at the mention of the name. “What, too modern for you?” Tony joked.

“No, just not too keen on it...” Steve answered quietly but still seriously. “What about Oliver?” he suggested instead.

“Nah.”

“Daniel?”

Tony shook his head. Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds, placing small, gently kisses to Tony’s bump, pressing his ear to the skin. “James...” he whispered.

Tony thought about it. They both had a James in their life who had helped them though a ton of shit, and Tony also had to admit - he actually really loved the name James.

“Okay... yeah. James.” 

___

When the morning finally came, Tony had a huge, goofball smile plastered on his face. Steve loved that stupid smile.

Everyone was outside, most of them just talking or snacking, the occasional sight of Ezzie playing with a small balloon (while Bucky was stopping her from eating it) just making Tony want to see his babies even more.

Steve has worn a black shirt with a pink tie, while Tony had worn one of Steve’s blue t-shirts (it was the only colour appropriate shirt Tony could find, even if he wanted to dress formally).

The crowd fell silent - apart from Ezzie’s little coos and blabbes - when Steve stepped up to the cake, Tony slightly waddling behind him.

Steve sliced a corner off the completely white cake, Peter and Amanda waiting by the side of the table in anticipation, already knowing the genders and what was going to happen.

Steve’s face turned confused when he lifted to the slice up. It was... white. Steve has been told that it was pink for two girls, blue for two boys, and purple for a boy and a girl. “It’s white...” he mumbled.

He had spoken too soon, as a Tony took a pie from the table that Steve hadn’t noticed and slammed it into his face, obviously taking Steve by surprise. Steve stumbled back a couple of steps, before lifting the pie dish off his face, and Tony gasped with delight at the colour.

 

Purple.

 

They were having a boy and a girl. Steve wiped his eyes clean of whipped cream and coloured sauce, smiling when he saw the colour on his hand. Peter passed Steve a towel to which he quickly wiped his face with, even if some still remained on his forehead and jaw. “Right, whose idea was that?” Steve said jokingly, looking at his teenager son and daughter. Amanda started laughing when she raised her hand, Steve ruffling her hair with his fist.

It finally hit Steve that he was having another son and daughter. In 3 months, he was going to have 4 kids. Four.

Tony pressed a soft, loving kiss to Steve’s slightly sticky lips. Peter and Amanda ended up in his arms, both laughing and giggling and the creamy purple mess they had made. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulder, looking up at him with a warm smile. “So, Peggy and Carter it is...”

“Peggy and Carter it is.”


	23. The Interrogation

TW/GW : ANXIETY ATTACKS

Amanda doesn’t sleep.

Well, of course she does sleep, but not a lot. _At all_. She’s worse than Tony.

But in her defence, she had lived her whole life surviving on 4 hours of sleep. _At best._

Amanda could now prove that a lone dance party at 12:48 AM is actually more fun than it sounds. The sound of Panic! At The Disco filled her ears, distracting her from the real world.

When she spun around, she jumped and let out a yell at a shadowy figure sitting in the dark. The figure stood up and walked a few paces forward so his face could be exposed to the light of Amanda’s lamp (yes, she sleeps with a lamp on. She has to. She’s terrified of the dark). 

Nick Fury.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Nick Fury asked in a deep, serious tone. Amanda took her headphones off and put them around her neck. “How did you get in here?” She asked in a somewhat scared tone. Amanda is always gonna scared of Fury, no matter what happens.

“Miss Rumlow-Rollins - or should I say Miss Stark-Rogers - I’m Agent Fury, but I’m assuming you already knew that from your affiliation with Alexander Pierce.” 

“That door was triple-locked...” Amanda said, still confused.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, though?” Nick ignored the girl’s confusion.

Amanda stuttered for a second, before finally managing a sentence that actually made sense in the English language. “I-I don’t sleep that much...”

Nick flicked the main light on, Amanda shielding her eyes at the sudden blinding light. “I was hoping you could tell me about that.” Nick said.

“Tell you what?”

“About your life. Your affiliation with Hydra.” Nick answered.

“Why? Do you think I’m still with Hydra?” Amanda questioned, her breathing becoming more uneven from her fear.

“No, I do believe you when you say you aren’t with Hydra anymore - I’m just interested in your life. I have heard you had quite a hard one.” Nick stated. “So, what is your earliest memory?” Nick said, sitting in a chair behind Amanda’s desk. 

“And why should I answer you, huh? Technically, you just broke into my room.”  
Amanda fired back. Nick smirked. ‘Great, another snarky one,’ he thought. He didn’t know if she got that sass from Brock or Tony or a mixture of both of them.

“You have the complete right not to answer me. But I’m not leaving until you do.”

“Then I have the complete right to tell you to get your ass off my chair and get the fuck outta my room - and to triple-lock the door on your way out. But you’re not gonna, are you?” Amanda spat back.

“Wow. Language, young lady. I’m sure Rogers wouldn’t be too pleased to hear you speaking like that. Especially to me.” Nick scolded Amanda like she was his child.

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. “Fine.” She finally complied. “What do you wanna know?” 

“I already asked. What’s your earliest memory?”

Amanda inhaled to collect herself. “It was when I was three...”

—Flashback time—

_ 4th February 2009 _

_Even when Amanda was still an ‘infant’, she was always ahead of her age - especially in her training. At three years old, she was at an eight-year-old level strength and agility wise._

_Rumlow was so proud of his baby girl. She reminded him so much of Jack, who had actually been killed when he saved Amanda’s life just minutes after she was born._ (quick side note : up until Amanda was about five, Brock thought Jack was dead - just wanted to clear that up because it might become confusing in later chapters) 

_Pierce has decided that with the level she was working at, it was time for Amanda to start proper training with the boys._

_“Amanda...” he said gently, tapping the girl on the shoulder._

_“Yeah, Unca Alex?” Amanda replied, of course trying to call Pierce ‘Uncle Alex’, but she somewhat struggled with some letters because of how young she was._

_“How would you feel about going up a level in your training?”_

_Amanda tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I think you are so clever and so strong and so fast that you could start the combat program with the boys.” Pierce explained._

_Amanda’s eyes lit up. “You mean, with the proper trainee boys?”_

_“Yeah, the proper trainee boys.” Brock said, now standing in the doorway. Amanda ran over and hugged his legs. “Dad!” She squealed._

_Brock picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, pipsqueak.” He said while gently squeezing the girl’s cheek. “You’ve even got your own combat gear and everything.”_

_Amanda squealed with a smile that practically went from eye to eye. She hugged onto Brock’s neck. “I love you, dad.”_

_“I love you too, pipsqueak.”_

_____

_Amanda held onto Pierce’s hand as they walked down to the corridor, one of the shoulder straps of her new jet-black combat gear falling down her arm._

_The boys didn’t scare her. They were older, yes - all between five and seven years old, but that still didn’t scare her. She was always a tough cookie._

_All the boys scattered from their huddle in the centre of the room to neat-ish rows, like soldiers standing to attention at their general._

_“Boys, we have a new recruit.” Pierce announced. “This is Amanda Rumlow-Rollins. She will be joining this course.”_

_Amanda smiled up at Pierce. “Go. Introduce yourself.” Pierce said, patting Amanda’s back._

_She stepped forward a few steps, waving at the boys in front of her. Almost all of them just stared at her, most likely wondering why a girl was joining what was meant to be an all boys program._

_However, one boy smiled back, exposing the gap where his right front tooth should have been. “Hi, I’m Max.”_

_“Amanda.”_

_“Why are you joining here? I was told it was an all boys thing.”_

_Amanda shrugged._

_Pierce knelt down to the girl’s height. “I’m gonna leave for a second, okay?”_

_“Okay, Unca Alex.”_

_Pierce kissed the girl’s cheek, Amanda trying to push him off in embarrassment. “Stooop!” She whined. “You’re embarrassing me!” Pierce simply chuckled and left, of course still supervising her through the security cameras._

_The boys were staring holes through her. What was a girl doing in an all boys program? Why was she so young?_

_Max stood in front of Amanda in a protective position. “Why are you all staring at her?” he said in his thick Russian accent._

_“That’s a girl.” One of the boys chimed in._

_“ **That girl** has a name.” Amanda spat back. “Amanda.”_

_“If Sir feels she belongs in this group, then she belongs. No one goes against Sir or his decisions.” Max yelled. Amanda held onto Max’s arm. ‘I like you’ she thought. Maybe this boy could be the first proper friend she had._

_When all the boys had backed up enough for Max’s liking, he turned back to Amanda. “Maybe I could teach you?”_

_“Teach me what?”_

_“The combat we do here. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Max explained._

_Amanda hid her annoyance. Why did everyone think they had to go easy on her? Sure, she may have been one of only three girls in the entire base - but she was the strongest girl in the entire base. And she wasn’t little anymore. Well, she was still technically a little girl, but she wasn’t a baby._

_“The first thing they always teach us - go for the neck with the elbow. The elbow is the strongest part of the body, and going for the neck with the strongest point on your body **hurts**.” Max explained, holding up his head slightly so that Amanda could do it herself. _

_Amanda hesitated. “I don’t wanna hurt you...”_

_“It’s fine, we fuck him up worse all the time.” Another boy chimed in blandly, earning a death glare from both Max and Amanda._

_“Language! I’m only three, asshole!” Amanda spat back, leaving the boys wondering if the curse word was just sass or if she didn’t understand the irony of what she just said. It was sass._

_“Are you only three?!” The same boy questioned, surprise and concern laced in his voice._

_“Well, almost four, so-“ Amanda said, sticking her tongue out at the end of the sentence. All the other boys (apart from Max) started yelling ‘oooooo’ at the boy that Amanda had just out-sassed._

_“Okay, so let’s just pretend that didn’t happen...” Max whispered. Amanda nodded in agreement._

_Max held his head back up, Amanda taking his advice and going for the jugular with her elbow, Max stumbling backwards and falling onto his butt. Surprisingly, Amanda continued fighting._

_She kneed Max in the head, Max grabbing her leg and flipping her onto the ground. She faced the ground and pushed her extremely long hair out of her face. “Oh, shit! Are you okay?” Max exclaimed, genuinely concerned that he might have seriously hurt Amanda._

_She took this to her advantage, using Max’s vulnerability to flip him onto the ground. Max smirked. He expected this girl to be good, but **holy fuck** this girl was beyond good. She was... words couldn’t even describe it._

_“это было хорошо? (was that good?)” Amanda said with a smile, pulling her knees up to her chest, using Max’s obviously Russian background as a chance to finally use her fluent Russian._

_“за гранью добра. (beyond good.)” Max replied back in the same language._

_Amanda let out a massive, eye-to-eye smile and hugged his neck, the boy groaning in pain at the pressure on his new bruises. Amanda took the hint and pulled away with a sad look and a small apology._

_“No, it’s okay.” Max said, gently wrapping one arm around the raven-haired girl._

_Max. Amanda’s first actual friend._

___

Nick Fury looked intrigued. “This ‘Max’ kid... is he still alive?”

Amanda bit her nail, thinking about what answer to give him. The kid might be alive, but there was no guarantee. She took a guess. “I think so.” Max was alive when she first became homeless - he was actually the last person to see her in the Hydra base.

“Okay. So he was your first friend?”

“No. I didn’t just tell you a whole story about how we met and how was my first proper friend.” Amanda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Do you, like, ever actually listen?”

Nick Fury gave the girl a death glare that could probably burn a hole through her. “What about when you were homeless?” Nick said as an obvious change in subject.

“So what? I was homeless. I slept on the street. I learned to survive with basically nothing. There’s really not a lot to it.”

Nick stood up and walked closer with his arms behind his back. “Oh, but I believe that there is.” Nick interrogated.

That terrifying look made Amanda crack. “Fine! I used to break in and out of the New York Hydra base!” She yelled, tears stinging her eyes as the memories came back. “You took it down when I was 11.” Amanda finished in a quieter tone.

“Tell me about it.” Fury instructed. 

Amanda wiped her eyes with bed pyjama sleeve. “Sorry, i just needed a sec...”

“I can respect that. Take your time.” Nick said, showing that he wasn’t a completely heartless bastard, however intimidating he might be. 

After taking a minute to collect herself, Amanda started her story. “My first night out was rough. I was hungry, tired but couldn’t sleep, and I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the 10 dollars in my pocket. I had no choice but to either steal or beg. And I only stole when it was absolutely necessary. So I begged. I brought the basics : food - mainly granola bars -, water, a blanket. Then I remembered the base. I already knew it pretty well, being with Pierce. I knew all the entrances, all the escape routes, I knew where all the firearms were held. I went in and out, taking some decent food here and there - but mainly I watched. I watched where I couldn’t be seen. I saw the new recruits being lied to. Killed. I watched the scientists created the serum that made Ezzie and the twins. I learned how practically all the guns in the entire base worked.” She stopped for a second. “I even saw Pierce’s death.” She said with no sadness in her voice.

What? This 12-year-old kid saw her own caretaker’s death and she wasn’t even sad. I mean, Nick knew she hated the guy, but did she hate him enough to want him dead? Then he considered it. Being lied to your whole life. Finding out that you were just made to become an asset. Not an agent. An _Asset_. Maybe she had a right to want the guy dead.

Then it dawned on Nick. This girl was sitting opposite the man who killed Alexander Pierce. The man who gave her luxury. 

“So, you know how he died?” Nick asked slightly awkwardly.

“Yes. And I don’t hate you for it. He barely cared if I lived or died, so I barely cared if he lived or died.” Came the unexpected response.

She glanced over at the clock. 3:24 AM. Shit, had they been talking for nearly two hours?! Nick glanced behind him to see what Amanda had jolted at. He decided that this conversation should probably end soon - this kid may have a bad sleep schedule but that didn’t mean she doesn’t need al large sleep she gets.

He unexpectedly put a surprisingly gentle hand on Amanda’s shoulder. “If you ever need some support, just come to me - I know where you can get some.”

“Thank you, Mr. Fury.”

“Please - call me Nick.”

___

Amanda slept for about an hour and a half before it happened. Her chest was tight. Squeezing her lungs. She couldn’t breathe. The raven-haired girl just had to sit there, in pure distress. 

Was she dying?

_She might have been dying_.

___

Much to Steve’s dismay, Tony was actually in his lab. It was his go-to place when he couldn’t sleep - and with Peggy and Carter always jumping around in his stomach when he tried to get some sleep, that happened a lot more often than Tony would like or want to admit.

He tried to pull the white tank top down over his baby bump to little success. Suddenly, Friday’s voice could be heard, stating how we have a ‘situation’.

“What happenin’, Friday?” Tony asked the AI.

“Sir, I believe Amanda is having a severe anxiety attack.”

Tony perked up at the words ‘anxiety attack’. Why was Amanda having a panic attack? Well, in the moment, Tony didn’t stop to think about it, already heading to his daughter’s room as fast as her sister and brother would let him.

“Amanda? You okay, honey?” He said gently while coming up to Amanda’s room.

When he opened the door, he saw his daughter with tears flowing down her pale cheeks, let out small sobs while holding her chest. Tony crouched down, taking Amanda’s hands in his. “Amanda, look at me...”

The girl looked up, her eyes scared and upset. 

“It’s just a panic attack, okay? You’re fine.” Tony reassured. As someone how had had panic attacks before - big and small - he knew what to do and what helped.

“Take a short breath in and a really long breath out.” Tony instructed. Amanda did as she was told repeatedly, even if very shaky. “Dad?” She croaked.

“Yeah... it’s... it’s dad.” Tony said with a proud smile. Amanda just called him dad. He was her _dad_. He needed to protect his daughter. He needed to help his daughter. “What happened, honey?” Tony asked, wiping some now wet hair out of his daughter’s face. “You have a bad dream?”

Amanda nodded. “Y-you said that you didn’t love me. Y-you and papa a-abandoned me. I-I was alone again and I didn’t know what to do.”

Tony pulled the girl into a gentle and protective embrace. He gently pet the back of her jet black hair while she sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m not leaving. We’re never gonna leave you. You are never gonna be on your own ever again. Okay?”

“Okay...” She sniffled into Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I love you.” Tony reassured.

“I love you too...”


	24. Birthday Surprise

The Avengers don’t really _do_ birthdays.

Well, of course they do celebrate birthdays, but it’s never anything over the top. 

But, of course, Tony and Steve has to spoil their daughter for her birthday, considering that it was the first ever birthday that she had properly celebrated.

After her panic attack, Tony had actually stayed in Amanda’s room, promising that he would protect her. That was true. He would always protect her - no one was taking his kids away from him, wether that be Peter, Amanda, Peggy or Carter.

Amanda woke up wrapped in her duvet like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a brush and running it through her dark hair, throwing it up into a messy bun. 

Amanda yawned, and then noticed a yellow post-it note stuck on the corner of her mirror. 

_Happy Birthday 🖤🖤_

What day was it? Surely it couldn’t be her birthday yet. Wait... it was March 8. 

Wait... that was Amanda’s birthday! It was her 13th birthday!

However, Amanda wasn’t excited. She had never had a proper birthday celebration before, why would she have one now? It was just a normal day for her, only she was a little bit older than before.

But, when she walked down the stairs to meet the rest of her family... well, she didn’t expect to see what she saw.

There were presents. A lot of presents, all wrapped in brightly coloured wrapping paper, cards taped to many onto them. She went wide-eyed at the sight. She really didn’t expect this.

“Happy birthday!” Steve greeted, hugging his now teenage daughter. He let go off her (but still had his arm around her shoulder) and nodded towards the presents. Amanda whispered a small ‘wow’ at the almost comically perfect scene in front of her.

Tony took two presents and set them aside. “So, I want you to open these two last, Okay? You’ll see why when you open them.”

“Oh, ok.”

Tony nodded with a smile. Amanda’s eyes darted back to her remaining presents. “How many are there?” She said with a chuckle.

“10, including the two over there.” Steve replied, his hands in his jean pockets. “I may have counted...”

Amanda went wide-eyed again. 10 gifts? Just for her? Surely that couldn’t be right. But, low and behold, with a quick count there was indeed 10 presents. Just for her.

After some hesitation, Amanda wandered closer to the pile, picking a box at random. She read the card attached to the colourful paper decorating the box.

_From Clint - the coolest & best uncle ever_

Amanda laughed. This was all stemmed from the one time Amanda had said Clint was ‘the best uncle ever!’ after Steve and Tony went in a date night and Clint let the kid stay up until 1:00 AM and eat anything she wanted (that included 8 bags of chips, 2 bags of microwave popcorn - that they had shared as Clint claimed it was ‘for baby too’ - 3 chocolate bars, and a PB & J). 

She ripped the colourful paper open, opening the exposed cardboard box to reveal a crop-top hoodie, the words _Panic! At The Disco_ printed on the front in light blue cursive. She smiled at gift, holding it in front of her chest to see how it would fit. “You like it?” Clint said.

Amanda nodded vigorously. She gasped to herself when she saw the tag on the back which proved that it was from an official merchandise, and not just a cheap knock-off from Amazon. A crop-top hoodie like that would cost about $40 from an official site.

She randomly grabbed another present with a huge smile on her face, the joy from the last gift still in full force. This one was from Natasha, her name scribbled in block letters on the white-painted cardboard box. It opened to reveal a pair of Captain America light-up shoes, from none other than Hot Topic.

Next few presents may have only been small things, but they were good enough for Amanda. Bruce got her a sketchbook and some high-quality copic art pens. Wanda got her a really cool leather jacket with some matching jet-black leather gloves that made her feel like a real badass. Sam got her a silver necklace with a crystal star charm. Bucky almost seemed hesitant to give her the blue box he had in his hand, eyes down and hair in front of his face. Amanda opened the box to reveal a dark blue bracelet with black little gems. She saw Bucky smile after she assured him she thought the jewellery was beautiful. 

Peter actually got her two gifts, one serious one and the other being a total _meme_. The actual serious gift was a makeup set with everything from eyeshadow to lip gloss to concealer to powder - basically anything a girl who wears makeup would want. The meme gift was a grey tank top that had ‘Is _ugh_ an emotion? Cuz I feel it all the time’ that sent her into a fit of giggles before Amanda screamed ‘mood!’. 

Finally, the presents from Steve and Tony. There was a little silver envelope taped to one of the presents, ‘AMANDA’ written in Steve’s handwriting on it. When she opened it, it was a card that had a bright blue ‘Happy 13th Birthday’ displayed on the front, inside a note scribbled by Tony.

_Happy Birthday Sweetheart!!_

_You deserve the world for your birthday. But we can’t do that so we got the next best thing which is everything you have every mentioned about wanting._

_Love,_

_~~Steve~~ he means papa and dad xxx_

Amanda grinned. Yeah, of course Steve would doubt that the kid called him papa. But, even if not to him yet, she did call him papa. 

She tore the golden paper wrapping to reveal a - no. No. Was this real? 

A brand new red iPhone XR.

The girl went wide-eyed for about the sixteenth million type today, glancing between the phone and Tony. “Is this real?”

“‘Course it is.”

“Why did you get it in red?” Amanda liked red, but it wasn’t as good as blue or green or silver (or black).

“Because it is secretly dyed with the blood of anyone who has ever wronged you.” Tony said a bit too casually. Amanda smirked. She suddenly had a new appreciation of the colour red. 

The next gift was the first not to be in some kind of box, just a brown package with some black duct tape on the edges.

Steve was doing a very shit job at keeping a straight face as Amanda ripped the brown parcel open. 

Amanda reached in and pulled out a... small disco ball. 

What? A disco ball? Was this it? Was this the gift that Steve and Tony had been insisting **had** to be opened last? “Is this it?” Amanda asked, her voice very confused with her head tilted to the side slightly. 

Steve smiled. “Nope. Keep going.”

Another fish into the package was enough to pull out a piece of neatly folded up paper. Unfolding it, nothing could prepare the raven-haired girl for what was inside.

 

Two tickets to Panic! At The Disco Live in New York in 2020.

 

Amanda was rendered speechless for a good 30 seconds, before whispering a small ‘holy shit’ (that Steve pretended not to hear), followed by the repeated ‘is this real?’ which was then followed by some unintelligible screaming. Teenagers.

“Yes, this is real.” Steve said as Amanda wrapped her arms around him with a tight grip. She was in so much of a emotional frenzy that she didn’t even notice the lesbian pride flag at the bottom of the bag.

Fuck, she had the best family ever.

___

 

“So I’m assume this cost you, like, 3 dollars?”

Cassie seemed jokingly offended. She laughed and pulled Amanda closer in the bed. “Actually cost me _twenty_ -three dollars.”

Amanda took another look at the ring on her right ring finger, Cassie nuzzling her face in the crook between her girlfriend’s neck and shoulder. “You like it?”

“Yeah.” It was barely above a whisper, but the emotion in that one word was so beautiful.

“Think of it as a sort of promise ring...” Cassie said, resting her chin against Amanda’s shoulder, since she 1 1/2 inches shorter than her emo-but-secretly-a-softie girlfriend.

“A promise ring?”

“Yeah, because I promise... no matter what happens to you, no matter what happens to us - I will always love you. Forever and ever, and maybe even a little bit after that.”

Oh, shit. Even if that was so incredibly cheesy, it was just so... beautiful. “Are you crying?” Cassie chuckled.

“No...” Amanda replied, wiping away a few tears. 

Cassie held her girl protectively as they spooned. Yes, actual spooning is happening here (for anyone wondering, Amanda is the little spoon. She is _always_ the little spoon). The warmth in her touch was so comforting. 

Amanda chuckled. “Look at us. The picture perfect rom-com couple we are...”

“Are you complaining about that?”

“No! Not at all. You are literally perfect.”

“I’m no-“

“No, listen to me. You are the definition of perfection.” Amanda interrupted. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Yep, birthday cuddles are the best kind of cuddles.

~~~

Hi! 

First off - hOLY SHIT 5000+ HITS. LIKE??? NANI??? HOW??? WHO??? WHEN??? WHY??? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Second off - weird request, but I actually need you guys help. I’m planning on writing one of the future kids as autistic, but I need help because I’m not autistic and I don’t know anyone who is autistic. So, if anyone with autism reads this - help a sister out, please?

Love ya xxx


	25. A Breath Of Fresh Air

Clint needed some air.

It was 2 AM, a time no-one was notice he was gone, and Clint was sat on an overpass railing, watching the odd light of a car go past below. 

The speaker of his phone was pressed up to his ear, listening to a voicemail over and over again. _Lila’s_ voicemail.

_Hey Dad. It’s been a while since we... we talked. I know you can’t legally call me back, but I wanted to send you one last message. Please, be happy. I know that it’s never gonna be the same for you, but... but you still deserve happiness. I lo-_

It cut off right at that point. Clint let out another long sigh. He had listened to the message so many times that practically knew it of by heart, but it still stung when the audio cut off just as Lila was about to say ‘I love you’.

If he had learned anything over these last few months, it’s that life is a fucking bitch and it doesn’t care who you are or what you do. He lost everything, then finally got something good, then... the baby. Clint still hadn’t wrapped his head around the fact that he was 10 weeks pregnant - with Bruce’s child at that. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ the kid. He did, that was pretty much certain. But, he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was... replacing his kids. Was he replacing his kids? No - surely he wasn’t. He wasn’t, right?

With another sigh, he took out his hearing aids. Just to give himself a moment to let the world disappear - let all the sounds drown out, apart from the loud revving of a car engine behind him.

After a few minutes of Clint just watching the cars go by underneath him through blurry, tear-filled eyes, he felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder. 

He turned around to see Natasha behind him with a kind smile and a soft expression. Clint couldn’t hear what she was saying (because he had taken his hearing aids out), but he could just about make out, through lip-reading, that she had just said “You’re not gonna jump, are you?”

Putting his hearing aids back in, he shook his head from side to side. “Good.” Natasha said. “Come on. Let’s get you out the rain.” Clint flicked his legs back over the railing, shoving his body off the now wet metal. 

While they were walking down the pavement, a group of four clearly drunk men came up to them and locked eyes on Natasha. “W-well hello there, pretty girl.”

Nat tried to shove the guy off her body. “Hey, back off, dude.” Clint interrupted. 

The guy at the front of the group suddenly turned his attention from Natasha to Clint, trying to make himself as intimidating as possible. “What you say?”

“Back the fuck off.” Clint warned.

“Oh, r-really? You talkin’ to me? _You talkin’ to me?!_ ” the guy yelled as he shoved Clint into the concrete, leaving some pretty nasty cuts on his face. The other three surrounded Clint and started kicking and punching him, Clint instinctively wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

Natasha grabbed one of the guys and pulled him back by his hair, punching him hard in the face. The guy stumbled backwards, wiping his face, going wide-eyed at the blood on his hand that had come from his nose.

When the guys realised what had just happened, they all started running away from the redhead, a couple of them falling into puddles. Natasha quickly helped Clint back up and into her car.

She started speeding back the facility, worrying about Clint and the baby. Clint started assuring her that he was fine. “Nat, I’m fi-“ Clint stopped himself when he looked at his jeans, almost like his voice had been taken from him in a single moment. “Clint, what’s wrong?”

Clint stammered, trying to speak but he just... couldn’t. Natasha glanced over at Clint’s jeans to see what he was looking at. “Oh God...” Natasha whispered.

Clint’s hand had blood on it, and there was a dark stain on the thigh of his jeans.

Natasha started going even faster, cutting a drive that should have been ten minutes down to about four. She helped Clint onto his feet, his arm slung in her shoulders, slowly helping him out of the passenger seat and onto his feet.

When he see saw the state Clint was in, the pure fear on Bruce’s face was unforgettable. He picked up Clint, carrying the man to the lab, Clint fidgeting and squirming in Bruce’s arms in pain.

“Please tell me the kids okay...” Clint whispered in Bruce’s chest as he set him down on the bed. He kept an arm snakes around his lower stomach protectively, almost like he was scared that those guys were gonna come after him again and hurt his baby. Maybe this is what ‘motherly instinct’ is.

Bruce was silent while patching up Clint’s scratches and gashes. He knew that if he tried to speak, he’d only start crying, and Clint was already enough of an emotional wreck right now. He went to help Clint pull his jeans.

Bruce let out a relieved sigh. “W-whats going on?” Clint asked through the choker layer of his tears. Bruce smiled. “The kids okay.” 

“How do you know?”

“The blood - it was coming from a cut on your thigh.”

Clint perked up at those words, and swiftly moved his gaze towards his thigh. The relief was incredible. Sure, he was bleeding from a gash on his thigh, which wasn’t good, but at least it wasn’t coming from the baby.

Clint screwed his face up in pain as Bruce wipes said cut with some antiseptic. After having a white bandage wrapped around his leg, Clint slowly moved to lay down and finally go to sleep. Since it was 2:45 AM, he was already relatively tired, drifting off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Just before he fell completely asleep, Clint felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his stomach. With small kisses to the back of his hair, Clint fell fully asleep in Bruce’s arms. A father protecting his baby mama and child.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS IS SHIT IM SORRY. This is one of my first fanfics and my first fanfic on AO3. 
> 
> So if you don’t like this, don’t leave a hate comment, just leave 
> 
>  


End file.
